Elven Love is Precious
by LunaCarter
Summary: Another Legolas and Tauriel Story. Love them!
1. Kili or Legolas

**End of BOTFA**

**Hi guys! My name is Ella and i love Tauriel and Legolas fanfics. There is enough Kili and Tauriel but i dont like it. If you have any questions or comments please let me know! I am sorry if there are numbers mixed in between the words cause my computer is messed up. Ill try to fix it but i have school so it will be tough and i will try to writer often. Thanks and please enjoy the story!3 33**

Legolas watched as the Elleith cradled the dying dwarf and a piece of him snapped. He rushed away before she could see him crying._Why did she love him so much? He is just a stubby small rude dwarf?_ The tears came faster than he had anticipated. He heard a voice behind him. "Legolas...You fought well today." His fathers cold voice echoed in the caves. "I cannot stay." Legolas turned around. "Go north. And your mother did love you Legolas. Amen Mele lle." Bows to Legolas and Legolas bowed back. Then he hopped on his horse and rode off. Thranduil stepped towards the she elf. "Why does it hurt so much?" She asked and looked up at Thranduil. "Because it was real." He smiled. The silvan elf shook her head. "No i didn't think of him more than a friend. I love...I...I love your son...Legolas..." She cried. "But i am sure that he has left me forever." Thranduil sighed. He had to do what was right. "Legolas has headed up north. Take my stag if you want to see him. He truly loves you and you love him. go be with him and live your lives together." She gasped. "Thank you M'Lord!" The elf jumped up and gave him a hug then raced of and hopped on to the stag. Then she raced off into the forest where she hopped to find Legolas.


	2. Danger

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry that the first chapter was so short! i was in study hall and we have lunch in the middle so i had to post it so it wouldn't be deleted. Any way if you have any ideas, questions or comments then just post in reviews and i will answer hopefully ASAP.**

**Finding him**

Tauriel kept following his hoof prints until it was dark out and when the moon had risen she made a campfire and fell asleep. In her dreams-_**A dark figure came out of the shadows. **__"So who do you chose to save?! The dwarf or the elf?" __**He laughed manically. **__"I...I...NO...Take me instead...I can't chose..."__** She gasped with tears.**__ "You must chose one! One must die and one may live!"__** He pointed a finger at Kili and then at Legolas. "**__Who do you chose?" __**She shakes her head.**__"I love one but the other is just friends. I loved him at one point but not any more!"__**The figure disappears and she wakes up.**_ "Oh that was weird." Tauriel wipes away the tears that were by her eyes. "Of course i was crying. I was scared!" She saddles her horse and follows Legolas's trails. About an hour in the ride a heavy blow from behind knocks me out.

Tauriel

I woke up in a dark room and my eyes adjusted to the dark very slowly. I saw an elf in the corner and strained to see who it was. "Legolas?" The figure lifts his head to look at me."Tauriel? What are you doing here? You were back at the battle scene! With...Kili..." Those last words hurt him to say. His voice was hoarse and he looked dirty." Legolas...I came to find you to tell you that I..." Two hooded figures came in and i stopped talking. "Whoooooo is Legoooloaaas Greeeeeeenleeeaaaf?" They moan. **Wraiths.** Of course. Legolas tells them that he is Legolas and they take him to another room."Weeeee reeeequuuiiireeee a seeeerviceeeee ooooof yoooours." Legolas wrinkled his brow. "What kind of service?" "Weeee neeeeeeeeeed yoooooou toooooooo find uuuuuuuus theeeeeee Oooooooooneeee Ring... Tooooooo deeeefeeeeeaaaat Saaaaraaaameeeen!"Legolas looks confused. "You can't kill Saramen withou the ring?" They nod and he agrees. They then transport Legolas to the outskirts of Mordor.


	3. The last goodbye

**Hello my little Legolas and Tauriel fans! I am sorry the chapters are short but it means i can write more chapters. **

**333 Ella**

**Legolas**

I look at my surroundings...everything is barren and wasted...smoke billows from the ground...Mordor. The place where all evil rests. I see the mountain ahead and try to materialize in front of it but i can't so i start walking. I feel like The eye is watching me and i wonder if the ring is close. I enter a chamber inside the mountain and see that Orcs are guarding around... I manage to sneak past them. All of a sudden i see the ground racing towards me and lose consciousness.

When i wale my hands are chained above my head, but other wise i was ok...Someone was leaning over me...a huge figure with horrible teeth...cackling with laughter. "Ah we have captured an elf at last...you look mighty like that supposed king of Mirkwood...Thranduil...do you know him?" I answer no. "DO NOT LIE!" A knife slashes into my forehead nd i can feel the blood dripping down. " unfortunately i must go but i will return later to have fun with you dear prince" And with that he vanishes.

I look around, blood dripping from in my eyes, and i can feel the rings presence...its here somewhere...and then i see it. One meter to my right, lying unguarded on the table. _I have to escape._ I thought to myself. I look up and see that my hands are in a handcuff...connected by a chain that leads up to a brand then down again. I start to tear my hand away and out of the cuff...my skin tears but i continue. Suddenly with an awful crack my thumb breaks and now my hand slides through the cuff. I gasp in pain and dare not to look at it. With my right hand I pull the chain over the beam and i am free... I take the ring and slip it on. **Everything went blurry and then came back to me. I was invisible to every one around me. I vanish and reappear inside the cave where the wraiths were. I take off the ring and collapse.**

**Tauriel**

**_He comes back all coated in dried blood, his clothes torn and filthy...and his left hand..skin torn with bloody inside and a bit of bone showing... _**"Legolas!Oh Mèlamin!" I cry out at his collapsed body. The wraiths take him and place him on a table. Then they start healing him and i raced to his side, sobbing." Legolas...live for me!" Teras fall faster than a hail storm and i clutch your good hand.

**Legolas**

I fight the pain and the black cloud swirling in my head that knocked me out. I can hear the wraiths chanting words and healing me to their best attempt. I am aware of my surroundings but am prisoner to my own body...unable to move...unable to think...unable to die...I hear her calling me back to life and i can't respond.

**Both**

Tauriel looks at your thought to be dead body and sighs. "Since you are not alive then i have no will to be." She looks around and finds a dagger, grabs it and holds it above her head. Legolas opened his eyes just in time to see her bring it down... and with a bit of his little energy he makes it go away. Tauriel turns around and gasps. "Legolas!" She surrounds him with kisses." Shhhh...I am fine Tauriel..." He manages to say. "No your not... you are dying in my arms and i will not allow that to happen." Legolas smiles up at her. "I am not...dying...only resting..." "Then sleep. I shall sing you a lullaby." I close my eyes and she starts singing.

I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover  
My fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away

Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away

Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

I bid you all a very fond farewell


	4. Nightmares and dreams

When Legolas awakens he sees her next to him asleep on a chair, curled up. He remains there watching her sleep. Tauriel Murmurs something that he can't hear so he leans closer.

_**"No! Take me instead!Leave him alone! KILI! **_

Legolas looks at her worried and a little hurt. She gasps in her sleep and he looks back at her.

**_"Please don't kill them! I love one and the other..." _**_She murmurs something that he can't hear._

Now he was mad. And hurt. And sad. He didn't know what to do or say and she sobs in her sleep. "Tauriel...shh its ok!"

_**"Leave them alone please! Stop it! Stop it!"**_

Legolas shakes her gently and her eyes open with tears pouring out. "Tauriel...what is it?" She shakes her head. "It was just a dream...Nothing more..." She lied."Tauriel i know when you are lying...besdies you know that you talk in your sleep. Now what happened in your dream?" He said gently. She sighed and told him everything.

**_"I am standing in a cave with you and a dark figure... i think Saramen. And i have to chose for him to kill either you or...Kili..." _**She looks at Legolas and sees a grim look on his face." I dont love him Legolas... I love you..." "You said you loved us both. Don't lie to me Tauriel." He looked at her with a stern yet sad look. "I DID NOT!...I said i loved you and that kili was just my friend. I loved him once but not anymore..." She started to cry. "You said that you loved us both... do not deny it... you said it in your sleep..."Legolas looks at her with tears in his eyes. "I wasn't talking about kili... i mentioned him yes but i don't love him..." Legolas is crying and he looks angry. " You love us both! In different ways yet you love us both! Pick one of us and stay with them!" "Kili is dead!" She screams at me. "Good then you can chose me! I need to be alone!' He turned away. "Fine! She marches out the door and Throws something on the ground then races off on the stag. Legolas reaches down and picks it up...Its the necklace he gave her...when he had asked her to marry him two hundred years before. _She kept it. I have to find her and apologize._

_**Tauriel races off with tears brimming in her eyes. Something **_**_hits her in the back of her head and knocks her out. She falls to the floor and disappears._**


	5. New life

**_Tauriel wakes up in a cold eerie room. The light is dim so she can hardly see. She looks up at her wrists to see that they are chained together above her head and her feet wear chained too. "_**_Now I have you..." _A cold voice slithers out from the shadows. _"And the other one will not wait long to come to me...last time he escaped me...I will make sure that doesn't happen again though." _The voice calls out. **A long fingered hand slides along her shoulder and she shudders. **"You leave him alone!" Tauriel screams at him. _"I am not doing any thing to him...right now..." _**The creature comes out from the shadows. SARAMEN. **Tauriel struggles with chains. _"Don't try. its useless... why do you scream so that your... Prince Charming... can find you faster..." _**Tauriel feels a sharp pain in her side and dares not to look down. Another stab and she screams. Saramen smiles. "**Stop it! He wont come! we had a fight..." _"Oh that's tooo bad...sorry for you..." _**Another stab and she screams... "**Please stop!" "_I will if you surrender him to me...allow me to use him up..." _**The voice drawls and makes her shiver. **"Never will I give up the man I love..." she bit her lip. _"Sooo you admit that you love him! What about the other one...Kili! Don't you love him?" _**Tauriel shakes her head. **" I have only ever loved Legolas but his father told me not to give him hope...so I hid it from him."

_**Foot steps outside the door come. **__"Finally...he is here..." __**The door flys open and there is Legolas... Saramen flicks his hand and Tauriel disappears. **_"Where is she?!" Legolas demands. "_With my master...SOROMON!" __**He cackles an evil laugh and Legolas blasted him with energy. Saramen didn't get up again...**_

_**Tauriel appears again in a cave chained to the walls. Soromon comes near her... "Hello Future Queen of Mirkwood...I can see that you will make a wonderful wife to Legolas...too bad that I am to reverse that. So who do you pick? Legolas or kili?"**_ "NO! Your my dream! I chose legolas! _**" Very well then."**_** Snaps his fingers.** __Legolas appears next to Tauriel and looks at her... "Tauriel I need to tell you something... I love you and always have..." Tauriel looks at him. "I love you too...I have never needed any one else. They lean in and kiss. _**"Arath Melam quarth dol lest Legolas est a le tauriel! doth mina destra aethra!" **_**Soromon yells and a blinding light flashes. **

**Tauriel and Legolas had been placed back in Mirkwwod all memories had been erased.**


	6. Dwarves

**Tauriel passed Legolas in the hall way. He smiled shyly at her and asked her to practice with him. "**I would be honored to practice with you m'lord. She smiles and he frowns upon her formalities. They head to the practice room where multiple knives and bows with quivers full of arrows were. Multiple targets and dummies were set up to practice with. Tauriel grabbed a couple knives and threw them at the targets. Both hit directly in the center. Legolas looked impressed. Then he grabbed a couple knives himself and threw then at targets. Again they hit center. The captain grabbed a bow with a couple arrows and shot two moving dummies. They hit the heart mark and Legolas grinned. Then the Prince got his bow ready and shot the arrows lose. They flew through the air like lightning and split Tauriels arrows in two. She looked at him with a face of impression and a bit of mad. When Tauriel went to go pick up the arrows a black steel arrow flew into her back and she collapsed. Legolas raced over to her. "Captain?! Are you alright?" She sat up and moaned in pain. " Please help me to the Hall of Remedies." He help0ed her up and they started walking but as soon as she got a few paces she stumbled on her feet. "Here let me help you..." **Reaches out and picks her up and she blushes. He raced to the Hall of Remedies where the nurses attend to her fast. About an hour after she feel asleep, Legolas feel asleep next to her with his hand resting onn hers. She wakes up and looks around. when she sits up her hand comes out froom under his and walks back to the throne room. Legolas wakes up and follows her. ** Lord Thranuil talks to Legolas and Tauriel. "Captain. dwarves are here and I need you to take them to the dungeons. And then afterwards both of you are to attend the party tonight. " And with that he walks away. Tauriel leads the band of dwarves down the the dungeons searching them for weapons. The last one starts flirting with her immediately. "Arent you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers..." He gives her a look and she looks at him strange. "Or nothing..." She smiles and walks up to where Legolas was. "Why was that dwarf talking with you?" He looks jealous. "Maybe because I am interesting to talk to.. He is quite tall for a dwarf." She looks back at him. "And twice as ugly..." Legolas responds and walks away. Tauriel looks shocked.


	7. The same dream

When Legolas awakens he sees her next to him asleep on a chair, curled up. He remains there watching her sleep. Tauriel Murmurs something that he can't hear so he leans closer.

_**"No! Take me instead!Leave him alone! KILI! **_

Legolas looks at her worried and a little hurt. She gasps in her sleep and he looks back at her.

**_"Please don't kill them! I love one and the other..." _**_She murmurs something that he can't hear._

Now he was mad. And hurt. And sad. He didn't know what to do or say and she sobs in her sleep. "Tauriel...shh its ok!"

_**"Leave them alone please! Stop it! Stop it!"**_

Legolas shakes her gently and her eyes open with tears pouring out. "Tauriel...what is it?" She shakes her head. "It was just a dream...Nothing more..." She lied."Tauriel i know when you are lying...besdies you know that you talk in your sleep. Now what happened in your dream?" He said gently. She sighed and told him everything.

**_"I am standing in a cave with you and a dark figure... i think Saramen. And i have to chose for him to kill either you or...Kili..." _**She looks at Legolas and sees a grim look on his face." I dont love him Legolas... I love you..." "You said you loved us both. Don't lie to me Tauriel." He looked at her with a stern yet sad look. "I DID NOT!...I said i loved you and that kili was just my friend. I loved him once but not anymore..." She started to cry. "You said that you loved us both... do not deny it... you said it in your sleep..."Legolas looks at her with tears in his eyes. "I wasn't talking about kili... i mentioned him yes but i don't love him..." Legolas is crying and he looks angry. " You love us both! In different ways yet you love us both! Pick one of us and stay with them!" "Kili is dead!" She screams at me. "Good then you can chose me! I need to be alone!' He turned away. "Fine! She marches out the door and Throws something on the ground then races off on the stag. Legolas reaches down and picks it up...Its the necklace he gave her...when he had asked her to marry him two hundred years before. _She kept it. I have to find her and apologize._

_**Tauriel races off with tears brimming in her eyes. Something **_**_hits her in the back of her head and knocks her out. She falls to the floor and disappears._**


	8. orc

**Morning me friends! I hope you liked the last couple chapters. I intend on following the story line of the movie. Enjoy and please review!**

**333 Ella **

**In the morning Tauriel woke up remembering last night. ****_What do I do? I need to ignore this act. You are captain of the guards and he is a prince. nothing can happen. _****A knock on her door shocked her. **"Captain- Thranduil wants to see you. " Tauriel gets dressed and heads down the throne room where Legolas was already. "Captain- where are the dwarves?" He asks. "In there cells, or they should be." She looks surprised. "Well they have escaped then." " What?! no way! I checked on them last night and then...{slips legolas a look} I went to bed" Thranduil noticed the shared look. "Find them." She nods and Her and Legolas race off to find the Dwarves. As soon as they spot them Orcs invade. Kili shoots as many as he can and ends up getting shot. "Kili!" Tauriel looks at him and he escapes from the orcs. An orc shots and arrow at Legoloas and I stop it. "Thanks Mellon..." {friend]. She nods and they find one orc alive. "We shall take this one as captive. They head back to the castle where Thranduil interigates the orc. "Why were you folloqing the party of 13 dwarves?" The orc smiles. "Not 13 for long. The little one has poision in his blood. he will be dead soon." Tauriel looks furious. "You like killing things orc filth? You like death? Then how about I give it to you!" Charges at orc wioth blades raised high. "Tauriel ego!" {LEAVE}She leaves out the doors and i follow.


	9. Gundabad

**Tauriel races off to a edge of a water fall. Legolas was close behind her. "**You cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own." He tells her. "But I am not alone..." Tauriel smiles at him. "You knew I would come..." He smiles back at her... "But it is not our fight." Legolas looks stern. "It is our fight.." She demanded. He sighes because she was right so they headed towards Laketown where Kili was being healed. Once they got to the house of Bard, one of the few citizen who lived in River town, Tauriel raced inside and found kili. Immediately she started to heal him. "_Aethra min dine ferta yerte namori seentra kili ferind yeathra!" _**She whispered and a glow surrounded her and kili. He felt better and the poison from the arrow had been gone**. Tauriel looked around for a minute and saw the blonde haired elf slip out of the windows. She followed him ever so silently.

**Legolas-**

_She loves that stupid dwarf! I knew it... she never could love me. _Stumbles along the path to Gundabad when I hear a noise behind me. I slowly draw a arrow and fit it into the bow. Then I turn around and point it at my stalker. Immediately I lower it as I see who it was. "Tauriel. What are you doing here? Go back with the dwarf..." I turn around and start walking again.

**Tauriel-**

_He doesn't think I love him..but I do! that's why I followed him _. We walk up to the mountain again and look over a cliff. There- just behind it was two towers that looked awful. "What is this place Legolas?"

"Gundabad. My mother died there." A tear fell from his eye and Tauriel wiped it away. He looked at her shocked and she looked away. "Wait there was a light in the window..." Then bats flew above us. More than any number I could know. "We have to get back. These bats were only meant for one purpose- war. We have to tell Thranduil." Tauriel said and Legolas agreed. They borrowed a horse from a peasnt in lake town and legolas rode in front while Tauriel rode in back. Tauriel saw a part where Legolas's neck showed and couldn't control her slef any longer. She started kissing his neck and when she started to do this she felt Legolas tense up. She stopped for minute and then continued gently. She used her tongue to trace lines into his jaw bone and up the back of his neck. The horse came to a stop and Legolas pulled her off with himself. They lay in the grass and she continued. But he had a different idea. He pulled her up to him and captured her lips with his. She moaned as soon as they touched her lips. But they were gone too soon so she went in for another one. Then he stopped. he got up and helped her up. "I am sorry. It was a moment of weakness. I cant be with you." Legolas hurt himself so much when he said those words. He couldn't live with himself if his father did anything to her.

Tauriel looked taken aback. She was hurt more than anything but she put on a face and dealt with it. "Your right M'lord. I am sorry. I will ride in front." She got on the horse and he hopped on back. She rode all the way to Mirkwood. Legolas noticed a Star mark on her neck. He touched it gently and she shuddered. "Whats this?" He asked gently and she shrugs. When they reach Mirkwwod, Tauriel locks her self in her room for a couple day- sobbing every night about Legolas not loving her. Every night Legolas would sit out side of her door listening to what he had caused and his heart broke inside him every time he heard her. One night he finally heard no crying and a knife being drawn. Tauriel screamed and he rushed in.. to see Tauriel being strangled by an orc. Legolas punches the orc in the face and he drops her and falls out the window. "Tauriel are you alright!?" he rushes to her. She gives him a look of hatred and turn around. "Go away. You don't care about me... you don't love me. She bits her lip to hold back the tears."Yes I do... I just don't want anything to happen to you if my father found out..." She turns around and looks at Legolas. "Prove that you love me. " I sigh and go to the door and close it.


	10. Banishment plus a suprise

Thranduil tapped his foot impatiently. "Fetch them. Get Lord Legolas and The Captain Tauriel and bring them down to the Throne Room please. " The guard that was standing nearby nodded and went off to Tauriels room. He knocked thrice upon the door and the door opened. "Captain Tauriel. The king would like to see you in the Throne Room immediately. Tauriel looks surprised and heads down to the throne room. Her shock become more when she saw that Legolas was there. "Two things. First the dwarves have made it to the mountain safely. So good job on that. Secondly do you two think that I am oblivious to what goes on in this Kingdom?" He looks at Legolas calmly but the rage was behind his eyes. "What do you mean my lord?" Legolas asks back. "Legolas, my son. I know what has gone on between you and the captain last night. Do not think that I did not be blind to that! I know what it is like to be young and to think you are in love but this is not what love is!" He sighs and paces. "What do you mean to think I am in love?! Maybe I am in love!" Legolas burst out. Tauriel gasps and holds her breath. Thranduils facial expression is deadly. "Love with the captain of the guards?! You know nothing of Love!" His face changes to a scar and Tauriel backs up, scared. Legolas gulps but stands still. "M'lord please this is my fault. If any one should take the blame it should be me. " Thranduil sighs. "Very well. Tauriel you are banished to Rivendale. Take your leave and I wish you a good journey. " Tauriel bit my lip and nod. Then She bow and walk out of the Throne Room. The second She leave Legolas brawls with his father. "You can't let her go! I'll go instead of her! Please father!" He struggles and three guards take him down to the dungeons to stop his struggling.

Tauriel

I had to tell him soon. I couldn't allow Thranduil to know though...if he knew that I was pregnant...then my child would be in danger. But I had to tell Legolas...after all he was the father. But not now...I shook my head from these thoughts and packed my back for Rivendale.

A darkness filled the room and clouded Thranduils eyes. He shook his head and grinned evily.

A couple months past and I missed Legolas terribly. I lived In a house in the woods that was made for me and Legolas and a child. One day I saw Legolas sitting on the bed. "Legolas...melamin..." I raced to him only to see that it wasn't Legolas after all but Thranduil. Something seemed to be different about him. "So you are Pregnant now Tauriel?" He laughs and disappears.

Back at Mirkwood

Legolas is chained in his cell and Thranduil comes down to see him. "Well I have good news for you son" Legolas groaned. "Nothing could be good from you" He spat. "Ah yes but it doesn't come from me though, I am just delivering it from her..." He smirks. Legolas looks up at Thranduil . "Her? You mean Tauriel? Tell me!" He shook the cage bars. "Well your little scandal as we shall call it had worked. Tauriel Bears a child. " He laughs. "I am a father. " Legolas smiled. "Well congrats for your joy and I am sorry for your soon to be loss. " Legolas got mad. "Don't touch my child!or her!" He shook the bars again with no result. Thranduil just laughed in walked out

100 years past

Legolas had escaped from the prison and the child had been born. He was now a young boy. Tauriel was hunting in the forest one day when she saw a hooded rider on a horse. She growled at him and tackled the rider off the horse. They landed on the ground not gently. His hood fell off and she gasped. "Legolas..." She sat up. He looked at her shocked and astounded. "Tauriel. I missed you...so much..." A young boy comes crashing though the forest. "Nâneth! I found you!" He cried out. Legolas stared at the boy. Red hair and blue eyes. His eyes. "Is that my son?" He asked with tears brimming. Tauriel nodded.


	11. Gwindor

WARNING-CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD. PROCEED WITH TISSUES. Sorry If you guys are going to hate me so please don't! :( ?

"This is my son?" Legolas asked with happiness in his voice. Tauriel nodded. He picked up the boy and swung him around. Tauriel laughed. "Gwindor I presume?" Legolas asked and the young boy responded. "So this is my Ada?" Gwindor asked. "Yes. This is your father. Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of Mirkwood. I presumed him dead or killed but he has just been gone for a while. I am just glad he is back..." Tauriel but her lip and smiled. "I have missed you so much Melamin. " Legolas said and put Gwindor down. Then he turned to Tauriel and hugged her. "Shall we go home then?" Tauriel suggested and Gwindor raced off into the forest. Tauriel slipped her long fingers into his. He smiled and grasped her hand tightly. Thy fit together perfectly. Like a puzzle piece. Like it was meant to be.

They walked through the forest and arrived at a small cabin. Gwindor opened the door and all three walked inside. "Woah. This place is cool. " The inside of the house was ginormous. Gwindor raced to his room and sharpened arrows. Tauriel led Legolas to her room which would become theirs. In the middle was a faint bed with silk covers and decorated headboard made out of sliver vines and green leaves. There was a canopy draped from the ceiling that flowed down. And on the wall were two Silver daggers with gold handles. His daggers. "You kept my daggers?" He asked with joy. "Of course. I had to keep something of yours to remember you by..." Tauriel smiled at him. He couldn't stand it any more.

He reached up and captured her lips with his. She moaned in his mouth as they touched hers. The taste of fire and blood came back. She had missed it so much. The fire inside her came roaring back. Legolas melted at the taste of her lips again. The berry and vanilla- it made him happy. She pulled him into a tight hug and inhaled. The smell of the woods and trees greeted her- his scent. Her scent of moon flowers and wood surrounded him. Oh it brought back memories to him of their first kiss and first snuggle and everything he did with her. They finally released. "I am glad you are back My Prince" she whispered into his ear.

-twenty years later-

Legolas and Tauriel went for a walk in the forest as Gwindor lay down for a nap at home. The two walked to Rivendale and had tea and some cakes with him and Arwen. "So it was Thranduil who kept you?" Arwen asked and Legolas nodded. "Orcs..." Elrond said. "In the forest..." Legolas and Tauriel looked at eachother. "Gwindor!" They yell at the same time. They throw the chairs out of their way and race throught the forest, flying from tree to tree going as fast as they could. Once they found the cabin they landed gracefully on the ground. The cabin was shattered and burnt. "Gwindor!" Tauriel yelled and ran inside to gwindors room. She sank to the ground when she reached it. Legolas ran after her and froze at what he saw.

(Here it comes and don't hate me! Comment please!)

The bed was ripped and ruined. But that wasn't what had brought along the pain. Gwindor lay on the bed with a silver dagger protruding from his chest. A silver dagger with a gold handle. Legolas gasped for air as he realized it was his dagger. He put a hand to mouth and choked cried come out. "My son! That's my boy!" He screamed in agony. He walks over to Gwindors still body and gently pulled out the bloody dagger. The blood dripped down his arms and Legolas watched it slowly spread. In anger he threw the dagger across the room. His sons blood on his hands.

He sunk to the floor and sobbed with her.

-two hours later-

Gwindor was dressed in silver robes and red capes. A regal outfit for a princes son. Four guards of Elronds gently carried his body into the tombs. "My friends. We have truly lost a wonderful boy today. Naamarie my friend. " Elrond said and threw a flower into the grave. Many others came forward and did the same, all throwing flowers upon the grave. Arwens son, Ringnir came forward. "You were my best friend. Naamarie. I will miss you.." He choked back a tear and threw a flower upon the grave. Tauriel and Legolas stepped forward. "You are my son and I am sorry i didn't get anytime at all with you. Naamarie my son" he threw a flower upon the grave. "I love you my boy and I always will. Naamarie " Tauriel whispered and threw a flower upon the grave too. She walked away with Legolas. A tall figure approached the grave. "I am sorry for being a awful Grand Ada. I am sorry I deprived you of a father. " The King of Mirkwood threw a large flower upon the grave. Then he turned to his son. "Legolas I am sorry for my stupidity. My hatred truly blinded me and now I grieve also for the loss of my grandson. Can you ever forgive me?" Thranduil begged. Legolas was stunned. "Yes. I forgive you. Can Tauriel and i please get married?" Legolas held his breath and hoped. "Yes. I give you my blessing. " Thranduil smiled. "Thank you Ada. " Thranduil froze and smiled even wider at that word. Finally the peace had been settled and the feud between these two was over.


	12. authors note

**hey. So yeah how did you like my chapter? Most of you probably hate me by now for killing off the son but there's an explanation to that. You see by killing Gwindor, there is an emotional bond between the Thranduil and Legolas. It makes them more father and son-ish. Please comment about how you feel about what I wrote and I'm really sorry if you hate me now. it also made you very sad about it. I know for fact that some of you, Elvin the warrior Princess- got attached to the character. I am sorry for your loss. The good news is that the father and son bond between Thranduil and Legolas is back...hehehehe...until next time...**

**Naamarie**

**Ella**


	13. Spilt blood in cold revenge

**So yeah. Hop you don't hate me now after that character death...**

Thranduil stood next to Legolas. Elrond came over and was surprised to see the King of Mirkwood. "What are you doing here Thranduil?" He asked with a sterness in his voice. "He is my grandson too. I have the right to be at his funeral. Legolas and I have made our peace together and there is to be a wedding soon. " Thranduil responded emotionless. Elrond raised his eyebrows. "A wedding? Of who?" Legolas stepped forward. "Mine. And Tauriels. " Tauriel slipped Her fingers into his hand and he smiled sadly at her. "You two aren't married yet you had a child?" Elrond shot them a look and Tauriel bit her lip. "It was just once..." She responded. Elrond sighed. He and Thranduil walked off into the castle of Rivendale. Tauriel and Legolas stared at their sons grave for a while. Tears streamed down the face. It was too hard to hold back the misery. "My only child...gone..." Legolas closed his eyes and sighed a long sigh. "We shall send out a guard to find the Orc filth that did this. I promise you that this won't go unpunished. " Tauriel responded. Legolas kissed Her forehead and sighed. Then they walked inside the castle to join the others.

When they got into the castle, Thranduil had already sent out guards to hunt down the murderious orc. Bolg, son of Azog the defiler. He wouldn't last long if he met the blades of Prince Legolas Greenleaf, high Prince of Mirkwood, only son of King Thranduil and Heir to the Mirkwood Throne. Legolas clutched his fists and grabbed two daggers and a sword. He hopped on a horse and he raced off to the edge of isengard where the orcs had taken camp. He jumped off his horse and yelled out for Bolg. "BOLG! YOU MURDERIOUS ORC! COME FACE ME! BLOOD WILL BE SPILT TODAY!" He yelled. Bolg came out of his tent laughing. "Oh is daddy here to kill me for his baby?" He coed. Legolas filled with anger and rage and he charged at Bolg. Bolg drew out a nasty looking sword and swing it at the elf. Legolas blocked it and hit Bolg in the shoulder with his sword. Black ooze came out and Bolg groaned. Bolg was mad and swung at Legolas. The Prince earned himself a gash across the stomach. He moaned as his blood spilled. He battle when on for hours and finally at the end on of the Warriors was on his knees. "Prepare to die filth. " The winner said and plunged his dagger in the losers heart. Then as the other died the winner hoped on the horse and raced to Rivendale. "Legolas!you are covered in blood!" Tauriel looked at him shocked and frightened. "Bolg is dead. " and with that Legolas fell off the horse and passed out


	14. Thranduil

**Ok so I am so glad that no body really hates me... thank goodness. Hey do me a favor - if you actually red the authors note, then comment. I want to see who does. Thanks and enjoy this chapter. Oh and if you have any suggestions for chapters pleas PM me. Private Message. If I like it then I will mention you in the story author note.**

**Diolle ey Naamarie!**

**Ella**

Legolas

I woke up in the houses of healing in Rivendale. A red haired elf lay asleep next to me. "Tauriel..." I gently whisper and she stirs. "Wake up Melamin..." She lifts her head and looks at me. 'Where were you and what happened?!" She demanded and her hazel eyes flashed anger. "I killed our sons murder..." I said groggily. My hand went to his shoulder. The bloodied bandages came off and there was a scar across my shoulder blade to the high chest. Tauriel winced and closed her eyes. "A scar to remember what has happened seems fair enough for me..." I commented. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't small. it would never go away and I would always be able to remember...

As Legolos got up he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He knelt to the ground in front of Tauriel. Tears came to her eyes as she realized what he was doing. "Tauriel, Daughter of the forest, captain of the guard- will you do me the honors of becoming my wife for all eternity?" He opened the box and inside was a silver band with a star stone in the middle. She gasped and the tears came indeed. "Yes! The answer will always be yes and it always has been!" She held out her hand and Legolas smiled as he slipped the Star stone ring on her wedding finger. He got up and she hugged him very fast. Then he pulled her lips to his and they kissed.

Thranduil watched from the door and smiled. He remembered what it was like to be in love...

_**Flash back**_

_**A young Thranduil watched a young elleth sing and braid her hair. He walked out with a rose and handed it to her. She blushed as he kissed her cheek. "Hello Melamin... how does my lady fair today?" He said softly and she braided his hair. "Hello Prince Thranduil... tell me my love, What has you father said about us?" At the mention of his father, Thranduils face grew dark. "He told me to stay away from you..." He said darkly. "But I do not care what King Andarin says. I love you and that is what matters.." He turned to face the elleth. He gently pulled her into a kiss. King Andarin walked by to see this. "Thranduil! Get away from her now!" Two guards pulled the young boy away from the young girl.. "NO! LILITH!" He screamed as they dragged her to the dungeons. Two guards chained her and shot her with an arrow. The girl slumped to the ground and Thranduil ran to her. He cradled her and his tears coated them both as she said her last words. "I will always love you no matter what. Take my ring and remember me...I will wait for you in the white light of forever..." And with that she died. Thranduil sobbed and cradled the dead elleth. He vowed never to love again. **_

_**A COUPLE CENTURIES LATER**_

_**"Son- you are to marry Princess Saralinde from the kingdom of Tari. It is a small kingdom on the border of Lake town. This is an order and not a request." King Andarin told an older Thranduil. Thranduils face was grim as he nodded. He played with Lilths ring that had never left his finger.**_

_**A FEW YEARS LATER**_

_**A dark looking Thranduil sat in the Mirkwood throne with a women next to him... This women wore a crown. "Queen Saralinde... you are with child..." A tall man said and she smiled. Thranduil didn't say anything and just looked away. On his finger rested her ring. **_

_**FLASH BACK OVER**_

Thranduil sighed as he remembered Lilith. His father in cold blood killed her to prove a point. Just because she wasn't royal. And he had done that to his only son. He closed his eyes and regretted every bit of it. He touched the ring that he wore on his hand, her ring and tears came to his eyes. He walked away and went to his chamber where he opened his bureau and pulled out a portrait of a young elleth. "Lilith... I miss you so much..." His tears fell and Thranduil cried for one of the first times ever.


	15. The walk

Thranduil woke up in his room and he sighed as he thought about what he felt when he saw his son with his love. He sighed. This was truly for the best... he smiled at the sight of his son laughing happily with the captain of the guard. He thought about what the wedding would make Legolas feel, he smiled at the vision that he pictured. Legolas, under a balcony with Tauriel, her in a white dress, covered in dazzling rhinestones. She reminded him of Lilith and he had a sad smile on his face all of a sudden.

Thranduil made the right choice. He knew that he was going to try to be a good er to Legolas. He smiled. It was time to get over Lilith, he needed to find himself a new love. He got up and got dressed in some non royal robes. Then he snuck out of the castle and into the towns part of Mirkwood. No one recognized him because he wasn't wearing his robes or crown. And no stern look rested upon his face. He pulled up his hood of his cloak and draped it over his head.

He smiled at every one passing by and they smiled back, waving to him as they passed. One women caught his eye in particular. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. When she parted her lips into a smile something caught his they walked by each other, she stared at him and he blushed. She gave him a look and he followed her over to a little hidden path where a bench was placed. She sat down and he sat down next to her. "Hello King Thranduil..." she smiled. He pulled off his hood and smiled at her. " How did you know it was me?" H asked her. She laughed and took ahold of her hand. "Look. You always wear this giant ring. I have better eyes than any one in the town, so i noticed it." She placed his hand back down.

"So what is your name?" Thranduil asked curiously. "Why would the King of Mirkwood want to know the name of a lowly peasant?" She was playing games with him and he kinda liked it. "Because maybe i thin she is beautiful..." He started to play games with her. She blushed and smiled at him. "And why do you think that?" She leaned close to him. "Because she is truly beautiful." He said. She looked down and bit her lip because she was blushing so much. "So what is your name maiden?" Thranduil pursues her. "Fine then M'lord. My name is Elsanna. Elsanna Silverblade." She looks at him and smiles. "You should come up to the castle some time, Elsanna... You know... to see me..." Thranduil stuttered. He wasn't good with women. "I think i might take you up on that offer M"lord." She got up to leave. "Please. Call me Thranduil..." He smiled and walked back to the castle in a daze.


	16. Romantic issues

Thranduil sat on his throne in the palace, thinking about Elsanna. Every day for about a week he would stand outside of his balcony, watching, waiting for her. She didnt come for any time that week, or the next month. Then finally one day, about two months from them she came. She knocked on the great oak doors entwined with ornate silver pattens and they opeened for her. King Thranduil was there, waiting for her. He smiled ather and kissed her hand. She blushed. "I am sorry i did not come earlier. I was very busy. " She said softly. "My dear, it is alright. I am just glad you came...to be honest.." He responded.

Legolas watched from afar. His father with a women? No way! And a peasent non the less. After the whole display of Him and Tauriel not geeting married because she was not a blue blood... that was decitful... He couldnt belive it. His own father beytrayed him! For an elleth! Legolas marched off to his chamber where he locked his door and sulked on the bed.

Tauriel was out with Arwen. "Come on! Try it on!" Arwen sqeueled. She shoved the wedding dress in Tauriels face. "Fine! I will! But no more after this... this is like the 100th dress..." She mumbled. "Well...not really, more like the 26th dress but go!" She pushed Tauriel into the dressing room and closed the curtian. Tauriel grumbled but slipped the wedding dress on. It was strapless and long. She actually liked it. When it was fully on she laced up the back and lookedin the mirror. It wasnt her at all. Yet she loved it. How it shimmered, and sparkled. How slim it made her look, and how it was perfect. She came out and twirled for Arwen. She gasped. "Its perfect!" She said. Tauriel nodded and got dressed again. Then she bought the dress.

Back at the castle Tauriel ran into Legolas. "Is that the dress?" He smiled and tried to get a peek. "Ahah ah! No peeking!" She laughed and kissed his nose as he pulled on a pouting face. He smiled and stood up straight. "My father is down stairs with another elf. a female elf. And he looks happy.." Legolas compalined. "So what? Maybe he has fallen in lover himslef.." Tauriel smiled at the thought of Thranduil in love. "Yeah but she is not royal, and after making such a fuss about you not being royal... well its not far..." He siad. Tauriel sighed. "Oh Legolas cant you be happy for the guy?" She walked off and placed the dress in her closet. "Is she right? shoud i be easy on him?" Legolas said to him self and walked off.


	17. Wedding oh no's

Hello** my little readers! So what did you think about Elsanna Silverblade? Should i make her Evil and break Thranduils heart? Or should i keep her nice and in love... Please comment and vote**

**Naamarie**

This way the day.. It was finally here...

Tauriel could feel her heart beat through her head. She sighed as she slipped on her wedding dress. She laced up the back and slipped on her silver sandels. She fixed her hair into a braided bun and smiled at her self in the mirror. _This is it... The day you_ have_ been __**waiting**__ for... Legolas is finally mine... _She laughed in pleasure. Tauriel placed her veil on and waitied for her cue.

Legolas slipped into his silver robes and placed a crown on his head. He fish tailed his hair and smiled. _Tauriel is finally mine officially. I couldnt be more happy. _ He poured himself a glass of wine and drank it. Ever so slowly, his eyes changed from the hypnotic ocean blue to a dark ink blue. He smiled evily. Legolas had just drank a potion that made him evil."Oh where is my lovley bride to be?" He drawled. Once Legolas was out of his room he rushed down to tauriels. "Knock knock my Bride!" He rasped. She came to the door and smiled when she saw her husband to be. "Guess what Tauriel... Weddings off! " He laughed and ripped the veil from her head. "Legolas..what do you mean?" Tauriel looked at him confused. She saw his eyes. "Legolas... who put you under this spell? " She stroked his face. His hand shot out and grabbed her hand. "What are you talking about, wench? I am not under a spell.. This is me, Prince Legolas!" He boasted. "No this is a spell, or curse..." Tauriel ran past him and went into his room. There she saw the Wine Glass on the table. It was half full so Tauriel picked it up. She sniffed it and pulled away her head in discust. "This smells like death... or worse..." She pinched her nose and took the glass with her. When she heard the song that she was **supposed** to enter, she walked towards the wedding ceromony. .

"Stop!" She yelled when she entered the room. The music stopped and every one looked at her. "Prince Legolas is under a spell!" She yelled. She handed the wine glass to Thranduil and he placed his hand over it. The cup glowed. "Yes. It was posion of Darkness. Legolas should be evil right now... we must help him.." He threw the wine glass on the floor and it shattered. Then Thranduil raced after Tauriel who had to pick up her dress to run. Legolas was found in the kitchen, stuffing his face with pastries that were meant for after the wedding. Tauriel gasped as her soon to be husband was pigging out. When Legolas saw his father he smiled and came over. "Hello dear father. What brings you here? Oh thats right. _OUR wedding!" _He grabbed Tauriel by the arm and pulled her over to his side. She winced in pain as his nails dug into her bare arm. She yanked her arm away from the evil prince.

"Who did this to you?" Thranduil whispered. Legolas laughed and turned to meet someones eyes. "Couldnt you guess it? It was me!" A voice cackled out and Thranduil froze. "You?!" His eyes full of sadnees and hatred.

**So... should i make it Elsanna or another character? Please comment and let me know...**


	18. Amras

Once Thranduil secured Legolas, He sighed and walked over to Tauriel. "I am sorry that your wedding was called off. I promise you that i had nothing to do with it...Please believe me." He smiled sadly and placed his hand on her shoulder. Tauriel looked up at Thranduil. Don't worry. I do believe you." She looked into his eyes and she could see that he was innocent. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Then he looked back at his son and sighed. This was all his fault. If he had only he had been there to assist his son to get ready for the wedding... A silver tear slid down his face and his silver grey eyes showed signs of sadness. "Don't worry M'Lord. We will fix this and him... I know we will be able to. Thranduil looked at her for reassurance. "You are truly an amazing Elleth Tauriel... Legolas is lucky to have some one as wonderful as you... I wish i had some one that wonderful. " Another sad look crossed his face. 'Dont worry M"Lord. Isnt that young Elleth a nice girl for you?" Tauriel smirked. "How do you know about that?" Thranduil looked up, suprised at Tauriel.." I wasnt spying, if thats what you mean." She looked nervously at him. "Legolas saw you two together and told me so he was mad and i told him not to be." Tauriel explained to Lord Thranduil. "I wanted to tell him myself but i guess it is too late because he already knows..." Thranduil sighed.

"M'Lord who was that man? The one who attacked Legolas?" Tauriel asked. "That is my brother. Amras. He was exiled when he was younger for crimes against the crown and i was the one to turn him in so he has come back and poisoned my son for revenge. "You have a brother?" She looked shocked. Thranduil nodded. "Two years younger than me..."


	19. Not today

**So sorry guys... I have been busy with testing... Hopefully I can write more this week**

**Naamarie**

**Ella**

Tauriel was suprised. "Can we cure Legolas?" She bit her lip- the habit she did when she was nervousmor happy. Thranduil nodded. "Luckily yes... I know this curse so I have a remedy in the Halls of Healing." Thranduil looked at his cursed son. "I'll get it...which bottle is it?" Tauriel turned to leave. "The small blue bottle with a red lid. It says Durak. " Tauriel raced out of the room, desperate to find it. When she reached the Halls, she went straight for the shelf with all the potions. "Blue bottle, red lid." She muttered to herself. Her eyes darted from bottle to bottle wanting to find it fast. Finally she saw it. Her hand snaked out amd grabbed the bottle. "Durak" she whispered and turned around to head back when a nasty figure snatched the bottle from her hands also knocking down the shelf of potions. A bottle shattered on her hand and cut her finger? She gasp in pain. "No!" She yelled and ran after the theif. "Tuâ ämin!" (Help me) when yells. Thranduil hears her and wonder what's going on. The creature races out into then Orestes and Tauriel chases him on her wedding dress. He gets about ten miles from the castle when Tauriel tackeld him and snatched back the bottle. She places it somewhere safe and turns around to leave but before she took another step, the creature now identified as an Orc, hit Tauriel across the head. She saw stars and fell to the ground. The Orc laughed and threw her unconcious body over his shoulder.

Thranduil got up and entered the Halls of Healing and froze when he saw the knocked over shelf. "All of our potions..." He went to the shattered bottles and messed throug h them. He saw a bit of blood on a shards and examined it. Then he tasted it. "Elf...Tauriel!" He stood up immediately. His face was pale as he realized that she had been kidnapped. He looked through the mess again and saw no blue bottle with red lid. "At least she has it..." He murmurs and goes to alert the guards. "Lady Tauriel has been kidnapped...please search the forest for her." He sighs and goes to his chambers. The guards nod and head out. Tyra duik makes sure that no one is looking before opening his drawer of his dresser. There are a couple blue bottles with red lids. He takes one and walks back down to the kitchen where Legolas wa seeing restrained. Once there... Thranduil pours the liquid down Legolas throat and makes him swallow. Legolas's eyes close for a minute and open again. The blackness is gone and the hypnotic blue is back. The guards that were restraining him let him go and he dropped to the floor, panting. "What happened?" He asked his father. "Posion...from my brother..." Thranduil says Ina strained voice. "You have a brother?" Legolas looked at his father, suprised. Thranduil nods. "I don't want to talk about it though..." He starts to walk away. "Ada- where's tauriel?" Legolas said cautiously. "she has been kidnapped...guards are out searching for her now..." Thranduil quickly steps out of the room and locks it- knowing that his son would try to go after her. "Let me out!" He yelled. Thranduil walks away slipping the key into his robe.

Tauriel woke up with an awful head ache.

I look up to see that my hands are tied to a post and my feet were bound together, also tied to the post. I looked outside of the cave as far as I could and saw the forest. Orcs.

Laughs came to my ears and in poked around form he source of the raspy sound. Three orcs approached me "Well finally the she elf has woken. " the tallest one said. Another Orc a pro aches me. Azog the defined, and his spawn- Bolg. Bolg carries a nasty looking whip, with pieces of metal attached on the end. I bite my lip, hoping that it wasn't meant for me, daring not to look at it again.

"Let's have fun with this shall we?" I inhale in panic and stay still. The Orc flips me around and I wait for it- the pain to come...finally it comes. Metal shard tear throught my wedding dress... It hurt like hell. I screeched in pain and the orcs laughed at my misery. I could feel the metal shards tearing at my skin, tearing away fabric and staying lodged in my skin where they hit. My blood started snaking down my body- coating my white dress with red...

Again and again I felt that cruel piece of death strike me... Every time I felt closer to dying but fo some reason- some ungodly reason I stayed alive to endure this torture. I screamed as I felt my blood coat me. I felt my self getting softer ash weak. My vision got blurry and I passed out. Yallume. (Finally)

in my side

I woke up up about two hours later. I cried out as I couldn't move. The orcs returned. "Time for round two. " I closed my eyes. There was no skin on my body that was bleeding... I screamed out and cried for death. I can't take it any longer...my arms- destroyed...probably never be able to fight again... My legs bruised and battered. My torso- soaked with my own blood... Would be covered in scars if I ever survived. Bolg punched my stomach causing healing wounds to open up again. I moan with tears. The only thing that wasn't bloddy was my face... At least they left that... Finally they stopped.. I had shards of rusty metal in my side- causing infraction..I wouldn't live past next month... The Orc take me down and throw me across the room, where I see that my auburn hair has also been cut- instead of its long length that flowed past my waist- it now was the same length of Thranduils- past my top chest..I closed my eyes waiting for death to swoop in and grab me but the only thing that grabbed me was orcs. I was taken to another camp... My mothers words still ringing in my ears- rememberung what she had told me day she died- There is only one God- death, amid what to we say to death? Not today.

The guards returned to the castle with a bag that was dripping blood. "M'Lord we found these items on a caves not twenty miles for here. " they handed the bag to Thranduil and he opened it cautiously. When he sees what was in it he gasps and drops it. "Show him" he says softly. The guards pick up the bag and take it to the kitchen where Legolas was. Once Thranduil unlocks the door he grabs the bag and sits next to his son. "Legolas- the guards found this in a cave not twenty miles from here-" he hands Legolas the bag and Legolas opened it. He stares inside and chokes back a sob. The contents of the back spill out into his lap- staining his tunic red. He didn't care. He picked up the scraps of red hair, the bloody white dress pieces and the ring..." Tauriel please don't be gone..." He sobs. Thranduil gets up and leaves his mourning son alone.

A tear slides down Thranduils face- she had been a daughter to him too.


	20. Finwe

**Alright so what did you guys think of the last chapter? Cliff hanger!**

50 years later

Tauriel woke up in a bed, her cuts starting to heal. Her vision was blurry but it started to clear up. She saw a dwarf in the corner of the small room. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Kili?" She murmured. "No. Your dead! I am dead..." Her eyes close again. "No Tauriel- your not and neither am I...Dwalin nursed me back to Heath with the help of Bofur. Fili is gone thought. " a tear streaks down his face. "Tauriel- what happened to you?" He hands her some bread and she gratefully eats it. "Orcs- they whipped me. To almost death." She munched on the bread. Kill took a breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them they weren't the same color. "Tauriel- I want you to marry me. I want to be with you every single moment of my life. " he smiled, not to pleasantly. Tauriel almost choked on her bread.

"Kiki I am honored but actually- I was taken from my wedding...with Legolas." She bit her lip waiting to see how he would react. Anger flashed in his eyes. "That elfing?!" He screamed. "I could give you very thing you ever wanted. You will be mine!" He shook her and she quaked fear. _When had a dwarf ever been stronger than and elf? Something wasn't right here..._.. "Kili! Stop!" She tried to push him off but he was too strong. He had grasped onto the leftover rags that her dress had been. She pushed him off and ran out of the cold room. as soon as she was outside she was blinded by the sun. Around her she could smell the trees. Kilimstumbled out after her and she ran. "Get away from me!" She tumbled over some roots and fell. Kili was right in her heels. She got up quickly, but she was losing energy. Through the green forest they raced, over roots and branches. Tauriels hair was overgrown and branches got stuck in it. Her body ached from running, and the cuts started to reopen from the trees catching on them. Finally she saw the giant door of Mirkwood. Kili had disappeared and she tripped over a tree branch and hit her head ona rock.

"Legolas it has been 50 years. Stop this nonsense. You are an eligible bachelor who is a prince. There are tons of Elleths out there who would just die to have you." Thranduil scolded his son. "Yes Ada- but the only one I want is dead!" The young prince cried out throwing the ring that he had been fingering, onto the floor. It tumbled off the balcony and onto the ground outside the palace. "No!" Legolas yelled adn went to the balcony. His outstretched hand almost caught it but missed by an inch. "That was all I had of her left... Other than her daggers and bow..." He sank to floor and closed his eyes. Thranduil came close and placed his hand on his son shoulder. He thought he saw something move in the forest. "Legolas- is it just me or is there and elf on the ground over on the forest floor, close to the door?" Legolas looks up sadly and his eyes go to the spot his father was talking about. "All I see is white- and red-" his eyes widen

"Legolas don't get your hopes up!" Thranduil called after his son leaped from the balcony and jumped down to the earth. He picked up the ring and raced to the edge of the forest. When he reached the still elleth, he held his breath and turned her over. A choked sob stuck to him as he saw his love. "Tauriel- oh melamin." He picked her up and carried her back to the castle where when he got in, placed her on a bed in the Halls of Healing. Thranduil burst in and comes flying towards the bed. "No way...Tauriel!" He checks her pulse. "She's alive!" He proclaims. Three healers come rushing and apply all sorts of remedies upon her. They shoo Thranduil and Legolas out of the Halls and they wait outside. Thranduil paces, like always when he is nervous. "Ada could you ever stop pacing?" Legolas smiled sadly as his fingers twirled around the ring.

it took all night but Legols waited. He slept in the chair outside of the Halls. Finally in the morning the nurses opened the doors and let him in. He pushes past them and sinks by Tauriels sick bed. "Please open your eyes and don't die! I can't live without you and I won't !" He sobs. Tauriels eyes flicker open and green meets blue. " Good thing I am living then." A smiled spreads across her face. Legolas gasps. "Melamin!" He shouts and grasps her. "I never want to let you go again!" He crys."Good thing I agree with that then eh?" He smiles and kisses her. She moans into his mouth. Oh how she missed the taste of his lips. Fire and passion came flooding back to her. Oh god how he missed the taste of her lips. Cherry adn vanilla. But this time her lips weren't soft and plush they way they were normally. They were hard and chapped. He added a layer sof wetness to them as his tongue swept past her teeth. Her eyes closed and allowed him to penetrate her mouth. They pulled away and tears streaked down both faces.

Thranduil woke in his chambers by a knock on the door. He pulled one is robe an opened it. Elsanna! "Elsanna! What brings you here?" He smiles as he caresses her long brown hair. "I heard what happened to Tauriel. Actually the whole kingdom is talking about it. They are worried about her. Is she ok?" Elsanna looked worried. "Let's go find out shall we?" She smiled and held out his hand. She took it, blushing and together they walked down to the Halls of Healing. The doors were already opened so they walked in. Legolas was crouched on his knees next to the bed. They were talking and crying together. Suddenly Tauriel looked up andLeglas followed her gaze. "Tauriel. " Thranduil whispered. He swept her up Ina huge bear hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He said with tears. Tauriel was shocked that Thranduil was being this emotional with her. She smiled and hugged him back. "I promise." He released her. There was a knock on the palacoor anThranduil opened it. An old red haired elf stepped in. "I am Finwe Loyhol. Is she alright?" He brushed past Thranduil. Thranduil tried to stop him. "Sir I dont know who you are but-" he stopped in mid sentance as Tauriel spoke. "Ada..." Another tear fell down her face, her eyes wide open. "Tauriel. My little forest maiden. " his lip quivered as he spoke. "I thought you were dead." She responded. " I am very much alive." He came forward and embraced her in a hug. She sobbed as her fathers loving arms surrounded her. Both Legolas an Thranduil stared in shock.

"Tauriel there is something I need to tell you..." Finwe looked guilty


	21. New secrets

_"Tauriel- i have to tell you something" Finwe looked at the ground, guilty. _

Before he got any where Galadriel burst through the doors of The Halls of Healing. "Finwe..."Her eyes grew in size. Tauriel noticed a slight formation of tears in her eyes. She shook her head and walked towards Tauriel. "Are you alright?" She hugged her. Tauriel was suprised at this motherly behaviour but didnt say anything. "Yes... i am fine Galadriel..." Galadriel released her and smiled. "Good.. Is there anything you need?"Tauriel shook her head. Galadriel smiled and walked back to Finwe. "You and me need to talk...now..." Her face was grim. Finwe sighed and followed her out of the room and into the courtyard.

"You cant! How could you even think of telling her that?! If she finds out that I am... and that you...no! She cannot find out Finwe! Do you understand?" She scolded him as tears flew. He approached her slowly and she watched him nervously. "Why? Why cant she know that i love you and always have?" He placed a hand on her cheek. "Because i am with Celeborn. It does not matter that it was an arranged marriage that was made by my father. If any one finds out then i will be labeled as an adulteress! " She sinks on to a bench and places her head in her hands. Finwe sits beside her. "Oh melamin...If only you could leave Celeborn and come to me...to your family..." He brushes his fingers through her hair. "She needs to know though.,... it is her right to know who her mother is really..." Galadriel looks up at him and sighs. He was right. "Either i could tell her or you can...your choice..." He looks into her eyes. "I will-but not yet..." She sighs and Finwe leans in and kisses her cheek. At the last moment she turns her head and it lands on her lips. her eyes close as the two enjoy the kiss.

Legolas watches the two from behind a pillar. He gasps as he sees them kiss. "What in valar is going on here?" He shakes his head. "Galadriel and Finwe?" He wrinkled his eyebrows. "But Galadriel is with Celeborn. That makes no sense. Does it?" He shook his head. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. I hope..." Legolas walks back to Tairiel and puts on a smile as he sees her. "I'm not going to tell her. That is Finwes job" Legolas grasps her hand and she smiles at him. "Help me up to my room please?" Tauriel asked her love gently. He nodded and picked her up. "Legolas- I meant just help me up, not pick me up." She grumbled. He chuckled quietly and didn't put her down. "Shh Taureil, I love carrying you, and I hardly get an excuse to anymore...so no complaining." He gently tapped her nose, In a scolding way. She mumbled something inaudible and rolled her eyes...but she didn't complain the rest if the way. Her arms snaked around Legolas's neck and she rested her head on his chest. Finally Legolas reached her room where he placed her on the bed.

He turned to leave when she stopped him. "Stay with me...please" Tauriels word were wishers upon the air, but he heard them. He turned around to face her. "Of course Melamin... "He placed himself on the bed next to her and she found a way to curl up to him. He smiled and gently stroked her hair whilst humming a tune. She fell asleep listing to the song he sang

Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low,  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

And here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow, and they go so fasto

You see her when you close your eyes,  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies.

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good guy you'll always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know

Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

'Cause here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh  
The cold never bothered me anyway.  
Let it go, let her go

You only need the light when it's burning low  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh

You only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
You only hate the road when you're missing home  
You only know you love her when you let her go  
And now you know

Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

'Cause here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh

Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du  
The cold never bothered me anyway


	22. More news

Morning comes and Tauriel waked up in Legolas's arms. She sighs and her eyes flutter open. He lays there watching her and smiles at her when she wakes. "Morning melamin" He whispers in her ear and she giggles softly. "How do you feel?" He rubs her shoulders. "Mhm. Better now" her eyes close again as she enjoys the morning back rub. "What was that song you sang last night?" She asked him curiously. "My mother sang it to me when I was an Elfling. I never forgot it. " he smiles sadly as he remember her. Tauriel sits up and hugs Legolas. "It's ok..." She whispers as he closes his eyes. "I believe we have a wedding to get to?" He smiles.

Back with Elsanna and Thranduil. "Elsanna- I want to ask you something- please don't take me wrong on this- I have loved spending time with you and I want to spend more time with you. What I am trying to say - what I want to say is a simple question but it's a major one" He stutters. Elsanna smiles as she knees what he is doing. "After my wife died I had no one and now I have you. Elsanna Silverbalde. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" He bite his lip and played a its his fingers nervously. "I thought you would never ask Thrandy. " She pulled him close and captured his lips with her own. He was suprises but kissed her back after a moment. When they separated, Thranduil slipped a ring on her finger. She looked at it smiled the biggest smile.

Finwe and Galadriel walked down to breakfast together talking about how best to tell Tauriel. "Maybe I should do it- after all I am her father and she trust me with all her heart. " He suggested. Galadriel shook her head. "No. I am going to tell her. Since I am her real mother I need to tell her. I am just worried about how she will take it. " She looks down at the floor worried. They finally reach the hall where breakfast is served. They take their places and plates takes Elsannas hand and together thay walk to the hall where breakfast was being served. Together they sat next to eachother and smiles at Finwe and Galadriel. Plates appeared.

Tairiel got got dressed and Legolas lead her down stairs where Thranduil, Elsanna, Finwe and Galadriel where eating. Tauriel smiled at everyone and sat down. Legolas did the same and plates appeared. Tauriel soon filled her plate with fruit and eggs. Legolas took some grapes and omelet. He poured juice into his goblet and drank a sip.

Thranduil cleared his throat and stood up. "I have some news" He looked down at Elsanna and smiled. "Elsanna and i are getting married. " He exhaled as he got that out. The whole table looked at him shocked. Finwe and Galadriel smiled. Tauriel was shocked but pulled a smirk out on her face. Legolas knocked down his chair as he got up and raced to his mothers grave. He slammed the door and slipped down on the grave. "Nâneth- Ada is getting married again. Why does he not love you? You were his only love yet he is loving another!" Tears slipped down his face and he buried his head into his hands. There was a knock on the door. "Legolas! Let me in!" The cold voice of his father commanded. "No! Go away!" He said. "Legolas let me explain!" His father begged. His father never begged... The door slid open and Legolas stood up to face his father.


	23. Forlond

**Please review my stories so I know how I am doing!**

Thranduil steps inside the tomb and looks at the tears dripping off his sons face. "My little Leaf- " Thranduil makes an attempt to step in and Hug him but Legolas blocks the king. "Stay where you are Ada. " His face is grim. Thranduil reaches out to wipe a tear away but a pale hand catches his wrist. Thranduil wrenched his hand away suprises at his sons behavior. "Legolas! Talk to me!" He commands. Legolas steps away and walks to the back of the tomb. "Why should I answer any thing you ask of me? If anything I have to ask of you!" Fury shoots through the princes eyes. Thranduil had never seen his son so mad before.

"Legolas let me explain!" He shouted at Legolas and he is quiet. "I never thought I would love again but then I saw how happy you and Tauriel were and it broke my heart. My father killed my true love and I was forced to an arranged marriage with your mother. She was my best friend but I didn't love her a sa lover. When she died I was sad. But now I want happyniess too. Can't you allow this to me? Please I am begging you to just give her a chance!" Thranduil sunk to his knees and closed his eyes. Legolas was taken aback. His father never begged for anything. Perhaps she would be a good change on him- making him be more open hearted. "Fine. " He whispered. Thranduil harly heard the words escape from his mouth but he hears them. "Thank you son..." He stood up and embraced his son. Legolas stood still for a mmoment and wwrapped his arms around his father. "Amin mena lli " Thrabduil whispered in Legolas ear. Legolas froze. His father had just told him that he loved him.

"Amin mela lli Ada" Legolas repeated back.

Together er they walked out of the tomb and back to the breakfast table. Tauriel looked at Legolas worried. Elsanna looked at Thranduil worried. He whispered into her ear. "We are good with the wedding. Legolas approves. " she gasps and smiles in delight. The rest of the breakbeats in eaten in silence but after that, Tauriel joins Legolas in his room. "Are you ok with this?" She bites her lip and rubbed his back. He nods. "My father dwarves a chance at happiness. " he turns her around and places a kiss upon her lips. She blushes and kisses him back. "Just like we do" He smirks at her. She giggles and pulls away. "Finally I get get out of this damn dress!" She shrugs it off, sighing in relief. Then Tauriel goes to her closet and gets out her green hunting dress. "Join me?" She waves it in front of Legolas and he smirks. "Well of course!" She laughs and slips the dress on. Tauriel then goes and laces up her corset. "Ugh such a bother with these laces!" She complains. After she grabs her daggers and noe with a wuiver full of arrows, she races down to the stables where her steed awaited upon her. She jumped upon the horse and Legolas got on his steed together Thay raced off into the green forest of Mirkwood to hunt. "I'll race you to the river! Let's see- winner gets to chose where our honeymoon is?"

Legolas nods. "Your on!" He exes ahead of her and laughs at her expression. Tauriel grumbles and motions for her horse to race on. Her horse speds up and passes Legolas. For about two minutes that are tied for first place. Legolas's horse finishes first. "I win!" He laughed and stopped his horse. Tauriel groans. "Pick somewhere nice!" She says annoyed. "Mhm. I heard Erbor was nice place-" Here Tauriel rolls her eyes. "No." She says. "Fine. How about Forlond?" He whispers into her ear, tickling her with his breath. "Yes!" She smiles. "Perfect..."


	24. Memories

Legolas and Tauriel layed under the stars by the river. Tauriels eyes glittered just like the stars in the sky. Legolas took ahold of her hand and she smiled up at him. "Tauriel. I love how your eyes sparkle like the stars that are looking down upon us. I love how your smile lights up the entire room. I love how your long auburn hair flows down your back like a fire roaring. How your feistyness supply's my need for you. You are perfect for me and I love that" His hand caresed her face. A pink blush paints over tauriels pale cheeks. "Oh Legolas- You are so amazing. Your eyes are like sapphires that hypnotize me every time I look into them. Your perfect lips **_fit_** together on mine. You are so coragous and handsome. Oh and did I mention hoe I love they way your long silver-blonde hair flows down your long pale smooth skin. The way your body moves with mine. " Tauriel blushes. Legolas chuckles and entwined his hands with hers.

Their lips met under the sky and Legolas pulled her close slipping her dress off her shoulder, reaveiling her chest. He started kissing her neck over and over again. "Not until we are married M'lord!" She giggled. Legolas groaned in annoyance. "Then stop being so perfect!" He complained and she laughed. He slipped the dress back up and rolled over to pout. She laughed again and rolled him over to face her. "We best get back to the castle or else Thranduil will suggest we have gone missing" Tauriel sat up and got the horses ready to go. Legolas grumbled something inaudible and got up. He saddled the horses and got on his. Tauriel jumped on hers and rode off. She passed by some familiar woods and she gasped as the memory came flooded back.

**_Thranduil walked through the forest on his elk, with his guard patrolling for any sign of orcs. "M'lord! Over here! Orc attack and it's bad. Elves dead everywhere and an overturned carriage." Thrabduil nodded as a young boy with blond hair came rising up on a horse next to the king. "What is it Ada?" The young boy asked. "Orc attack Legolas. So you wish to come?" He looks at his son. He nods. Thrabduil turns the elk around so that he could check out the attack. _**

**_An overturned carrier surrounded by dead orcs and elves. Thranduil yelled to his guards. "Look for any one alive!" The guards nodded and Thranduil slipped off his elk. Legolas went the other way and looked in the carriage. A young elleth was sobbing over a body in there. "Hello?" Legolas jumped off his horse. She gasped and looked up. "Help me please" She pointed at her leg and he saw a gash on her leg through her leggings. He held out his hand and she took ahold of it. He pulled her out gently and she tried to stand up. _**

**_Thranduil saw Legolas pulling something out of the carriage and came over. "What are you doing my Little Leaf?" He saw the wounded elleth. "Legolas take her back to the halls of Healing immediately. She has poison in her blood. See the black biys in her blood? That's orc poison. " Legolas helped the young girl onto the horse and rodes back to the castle. When he gets there he hopes off the horse and holds out his hand for the girl to step down. She takes his hand and steps down. "The halls of healing are this way."_**

**_As soon as she takes a couple steps she collapsed. Legolas picks her up and carried her to the halls of healing where he placed her on a bed. Two healers came to her and pushed Legolas out the doors. Then they gently took off her leggings and started tending to her. _**

Her memories fade as she rodes on past the spot in the Forest. Legolas looked at her and she smiled. They reached the gates of the castle and went inside. After they tied up the horses, they took eachothers hand and combinded them. Together they headed to Legolas's room where she bid him goodnight with a long passoinate kiss. Then she headed to her room and slept for the night


	25. More memories

Tauriel awoke from her sleep and sighed as her dreams came back to her. She went over them, remembering the memory.

_**A young elleth walked into the training room. She gasped in awe as she saw the huge room full o weapons. On the walls were swords, long sword and broad. Thin swords and twin blades. On a rack were quivers full of arrows with loads of bows. On a table were daggers of all shapes and sizes. On the wall was targets and dummies lined up for practice. There were trees leading out into the forest so that one could practice blending in. The elleth walked over to the table of daggers and selected one then she walked over to one of the targets where she looked at it with amazement. **_

_**Little did Tauriel know- Legolas was practicing over the other side with his bow. He didn't notice Tauriel slip into the room for she was so silent. Legolas rolled and aimed his bow at the target which Tauriel happened to be standing in front of. He gasped and lifted the bow up at the last minute. It released and flew straight at Tauriel. She gasped and froze for a minute. Legolas raced over to her and pulled her away. She turned around and saw the arrow fledged in the wall with a bit of her hair.**_

_**she sighed in relief as the arrow hand not struck her. She looked at Legolas and he smiled at her. Thranduil came in and saw the Two elleths talking over in the corner. He marched up to them. "Legolas! You are 137 years of age and need to get back to your studies." He wrenched the bow out of his sons hands. He looked suprises at his father. "Fine but please find a tutor for Tauriel so that she can learn to fight" He looked at his friend. "It shall be done" The king of Mirkwood said and handed the bow to Tauriel. Then he lead his son out of the room as he sighed in disappontmemt . Tauriel looked at the bow and held it up to her eyes. She pulled back the string and released it. The tension of the bow causes her to fall back into the ground.**_

_**Legolas sighed as he stared at the mound of papers in front of him. "All of these by tonight?" He groaned at his father. Thranduil nodded. Legolas hit his head on the desk repeatedly. Thranduil slumped into a chair and placed his head in his hands. "What am I to do with you?" He looked at his son. "You are to be king when you come of age." Legolas lifted his head and looked at his father. "I don't want to be king Ada! I told you that!" Legolas got up, whilst knocking the stack of threatening papers to the ground in a rush. He ran past Thranduil and raced off into the training room once more. He stopped abruptly as he saw Tauriel dueling with a tutor. "Yah!" She yelled and struck the sword of the tutor. She dropped the sword and he chuckled softly. Tauriel heard him and turned around. "Mellon! " she smiled a wide smile. She leaped over targets and raced over to him. "This is so much fun! So much better than dresses and sewing" here she made a face.**_

Tauriel sighed as she wished the dreams would stop. Why was she remembering these things? They were good memerios but she was curious as to them coming back to her. She sighed and got up


	26. Suprise

Tauriel went down to eat breakfast, where Legolas, Thranduil, Elsanna, Finwe and Galadriel where all eating. "Sorry i am late- i had some weird dreams. More of memories, but i slept in a bit." She sat down and a plate appeared. "Its alright- We just started and didn't think you would mind any way..." Finwe responded as he placed a grape in his mouth. Tauriel smiled and bit into an apple. mm. the delectable juice filled her taste buds. Her favorite food. After breakfast Finwe swept his daughter aside. "Tauriel Galadriel wants to talk with you- if you don't mind." He smiled at her and she nodded. Galadriel was waiting in the courtyard, next to a tree full of apples. Tauriel watched as Galadriel plucked one and took a bite. Tauriel chuckled lightly and tapped Galadriel on the shoulder. In suprise, Galadriel dropped the apple, it rolled to the ground.

The lady of light smiled at the maiden of the forest. She motioned for them to sit down. They sat on a bench under the apple tree. "Tauriel, i need to tell you something that i don't believe you will take lightly... but i need you to believe me when i say this... can you do that?" She looked into her eyes as Tauriel nodded. "Tauriel- your father and i- well, we had an affair and then-" She took a breath here..." And then you were born. "Your father married your step mother after i was handed over to Celeborn by my father... arranged marrige.. So Tauriel what i am trying to say is that-" She started to say it but Tauriel cut in. "Your my mother" She says quietly. Galadriel nodded. Tauriel got up to think. "I need to take a walk alone" She whispered and jumped over the wall, into the greeness.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tauriel raced through the forest with her 300 year old friend on her tail. "Keep up Twig Prince!" She yelled behind her and laughed. Legolas tapped her shoulder and ran ahead of her. His shoe caught on her dress and they tumbled down onto the ground. Tauriel on the bottom and Legolas on the top. "Ugh, you are such a cheater..." She grumbled. He chuckled softly and tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her pointed ear. "I didnt mean to." His voice tickled her face. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah suuuuuure!" She laughed. Legolas then realized that he loved her laugh. It was so merry and sounded like bells. He stared at her hazel eyes which were emerald green at the moment, his sapphire blue eyes stared down at hers. They stayed that way for a moment. Tauriel cleared her throat and he was out of the trance. "Sorry" he mumbled, blushing. She got up and smiled. "Race you back to the castle? Loser has to steal a muffin from the kitchens!" Legolas smirked. "Your on!" He speed off behind Tauriel. She laughed again. About five miles away from the castle, Tauriel tripped over a branch and fell, hitting her head on a rock. **_

_**"Tauriel!" The young prince yelled and slid down to his friend. She was unconscious and her head was bleeding. "Oh Tauriel..." He gently picked up the 294 year old elf and carried her back to the castle where he ran into a blonde elf. "Legolas... what happened now?" H sighed. "Sorry Ada- Tauriel and i were racing and she hit her head and fell." The king of Mirkwood sighed and took the elleth out of his sons hands. "Go chnage and finish the papers in your room." Legolas grumbled a complaint but did as his father said. Thranduil took Tauriel down the the halls where nurses tended to her head.**_

_**A few hours later, Tauriel woke up and saw a muffin next to her. She had to laugh. Tauriel got up, grabbed the muffin and went out of the halls, down the halls to her friends room. She slipped in the door and saw the mound of paperwork that her friend was working on. "Mellon lets go down to the falls, or hunting..." She smiled at him. "My father says that i need to grow up. Sorry Tauriel." He smiled a sad smile at her and continued writing. Tauriel groaned in annoyance at Thranduil. She collapsed on the bed and slid of gently. "Please!" She moaned. He stifled a laugh and his demanding friend. "Maybe later!" She gave him a look that he cracked out laughing. "FINE!" He jumped and took ahold of her hand. Together together thay raced down the halls, and outside where they were stopped by none other than The King. "Legolas! Back up stairs. As for you Tauriel, pack your bags, im sending you to Rivendale for some proper Teaching. " Tauriels face slid from a smile to a frown. "Ad! Please dont send her away! She is my only friend." The young prince begged his father. Thranduil shook his head. A few hours later, Tauriel stood outside a carrige, waiting to be taken away to Rivendale. Legolas approached her with a bundle. "Here. I got these for you..." He handed her the bundle and she opened it. Inside were two silver daggers, decorated with gold. She gasped. "Oh Legolas...they are amazing! Thank you!" She wrapped her hands around her friend and kissed his cheek. He blushed. "Just come back to me please? " He looked at her. "Of course..." She stepped into the carriage and watched her friend until he was out of sight.**_

Tauriel sighed. How can this be true? Galadriel-her mother? Well, it means that she wasnt Silvan, she was Eldarin, knew that Galadriel was telling the truth. The lady of the light never lied. As she walked into the forest, Two pale arms jumped at her and pulled her back into a little covering. She struggled at her captor as strands of silver-blonde tickled her face. She relaxed as she realized it was her fiance. He Smiled and flipped her around and pushed their lips together. When she puled away she scolded him. "I don't like to be scared. I could have also stabbed you and injured you really badly." She hugged him. "Well good thing you didn't bring any weapons. " He smiled and kissed her again.


	27. Rain Caught

**Sorry my chapters aren't long but at least i write daily. Oh and forgive the spelling errors... stupid auto correct. and i always type fast... also please let me know what you think of the flash backs.**

**Naamarie**

**Ell****_a_**

Tauriel sat down in the clearing where Legolas had laid out a blanket with sandwiches, wine, goblets, plates, grapes, apple slices, cheese, tomatoes and muffins. "Do you remember this place? Its where i met you when you came home from Rivendale, after my father sent you there to get some proper training. " Tauriel looked around and a smile came to her face. "Yes i do remember this place... The carriage came from that way" She pointed over to a clearing.

_**Flashback**_

_**The Prince of Mirkwood stood under a tree, sharpening a knife, when he heard the rumble of a carriage coming by. A thought came to his head and his heart skipped a beat. He stood up and placed his dagger on the bench. Then the 532 year old Prince headed up to where he thought the carriage would pass by. His long blonde and silver hair flowed in the wind. He had allowed it to grow past his shoulders and down his chest a bit. His eyes were still the same blue they had always been but they weren't as soft as they were before. **_

_**He wore his fathers hunting attire, passed down to him, as a gift for his 500th birthday. The shoulder pads, were formed like leaves, with a brown tunic. A belt that was fine leather, to hold his sword which was made from pure Mithrandi- or as we would know it to be, the strongest silver. He wore black legging that had brown boots. His hair was pulled back into a fish-tale braid. Legolas watched the carriage come forward. He peeked in the window and saw the fire red flowing upon a canvas of pale skin. The figure turned their head to look at Legolas. Green met Blue. Tauriel. Was the first thought that crossed his mind. A smile played across his lips and she smiled back. He rushed after the carriage where it stopped, in front of the castle. The door opened and Arwen, a young elleth, black hair with blue eyes stepped out. Daughter of Lord Elrond of Mirkwood. Then the other door opened and out stepped Tauriel. She was wearing a white dress and she looked like - A star. She turned around to face Legolas. She bowed low and he scowled. He hated it when any one bowed. She smirked and a look flashed across her face, showing her friend that she was still the same. He smiled but didn't show any look. Tauriel looked at him confused. She walked up to his friend and spoke. "Please tell me you haven't become like Thranduil." She rolled her eyes."So what if i have become like my father? He is a great king and i would be proud to be like him." There was no emotion in his voice. Tauriel stared at him confused. "I didn't mean it like that- I just was kidding" She mumbled.**_

_**"How was Rivendale?" He asked trying to avoid the conversation. She shrugged. "I learned how to fight and shoot a bow properly. But i also learned how to dress, talk, walk and breathe like a lady. And how to walk in heels." She made a face. "But they are killing me!" She pulled up her gown and kicked off the heels she was wearing. Legolas stifled a laugh. He had missed her humor. She grinned. "I believe you owe me a swim in the falls?" He smile but it disappeared. "I have no time for childish activities. " And with that he walked away. Tauriel was shocked at his behavior. "ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO HAVE FUN!" She yelled after him and he froze. Slowly he walked back to her with fury in his eyes. "I was deprived of my childhood! That is not my fault! You think i want to be here, working on papers and discussing battle plans? Tauriel i have changed alot since you last saw me and dont even think about trying to put me back!" And with that he ran off back to the tree, where he was cleaning his daggers. **_

_**What the hell?! THRANDUIL! She thought and marched off to the throne room to deal with him. He looked up as soon as he saw her. a smile appeared upon his face. "Tauriel! Welcome home!" He saw the look on Tauriels face and knew something was up. "You freaking broke him" She sighed loudly. "What do you mean i broke him? Legolas?" He asked. She nodded. "I didnt break him, He grew up. Tauriel he is older than you and more mature. "Only by a few years. And you deprived him of a child hood. Now he doesn't know how to have fun!" She stormed out. Her feistyness was unmistakable. Arwen had taught her a few things. **_

_**Legolas listened from his place and smiled. She was feisty, he kinda liked that. He stood up and placed his daggers back into his slits in his belt and walked to his room. **_

"You weren't really nice to me when i came home..." Tauriel stated. He laughed softly. "Yes but you were also wearing a dress with heals. That was very threatening to me. I thought they had...lets see, what were your words, broke you?" A smirk crawled across his face and Tauriel gasped. "You were listening!" She blushed and laughed. After the meal had finished Tauriel fell asleep in Legolas's arms and they napped under the clearing untill they were drenched by an oncoming rainstorm. They laughed as they ran in the rain, heading towards the castle. Finally they reached it and slammed the doors behind them. They panted for air and laughed at each others wet selves. They got towels and dried off.


	28. Real wedding

After Tauriel and Legolas and Tauriel dried off they went to Thranduil who was proposing a idea. "What if we had our weddings on the same day?: I think that it would be best, and then we wouldnt have to go to the bother of two weddings. What do you think?" He hoped that his son would agree. And luckily for him, he did. So it was planned. The double wedding was to be place upon the Ehtele'mele. (Vernal Equinox). Which was only weeks away. Tauriel got a new dress and Elsanna joined her. They picked out dresses together. Thranduil went with his son and they picked new robes, even though they had robes that they could have used.

Finally it was here. Ehtele'mele. Amras was still in the dungeon and had been there for quite a while... Guards were stationed along the borders of Mirkwood. Thranduil lead Elsanna out when the moon was at its high point. They were wed, and then it came time fore Tauriel and Legolas. Tauriel wore a dress that looked like it was made out of stars. They walked down the isle and were standing underneath a alter of white moon flowers. The elf blessed them and they kissed. Every one stood up as the moon disappeared. For a moment it was completely dark. But then a burst of light drew a gasp from the crowd. Stars flew out and scattered upon the sky like diamonds. The Vernal Equinox had happened.

After the wedding, there was a group of elevs who sang a couple tunes. Elves surrounded the dance floor and Thranduil and Elsanna danced whilst Tauriel and Legolas danced. The stars gazed upon the happy couples and elves danced in rhythmatic patterns in accordance with the music. It was all very graceful. Tauriel took ahold of Legolas's hand and he spun her into a dip. She spun out and together they stepped in a square shaped dance. Then all the males lifted their partner into the air and spun around like that. Once the dancers placed them back upon the ground, They switched partners. Tauriel went to Thranduil and Elsanna went to Legolas. They repeated the moves and got their original partners back.

After the dance a feast was held. The couples sat at the front of the table. A giant cake was placed their too. Together both couples cut they cake an sparks fly out of it. The crowd gasps and laughs. The cake was eaten and pastries were passed around from elf to elf. Arwen and Aragorn were there. Finwe and Galadriel. Elrond and Celeborn. Galadriel took Celeborn to another room. "Celeborn I want to seperated from you. "He looked at her shocked. "What? Why?" She bite her lip. "Because I really never loved you. I have had a love but he was not supposed t marry me. But a child came out of our love. The bride. Tauriel. She is my daughter and. Intend to take my place with her father- Finwe. Like it or not I am leaving you. " she sighed in relief as that was over. "Actually that fairs me well- for i have a love that I had entended to marry, her name is Celibate. A fair elf and my love. So I leave it here and wI'll send papers for you to sign. " he kissed her cheek and left. She could Har believe her luck.

It it turned out be a great wedding. The couple left and the wedding was over. The couples went to their rooms and locked the doors. The light went out.


	29. Returning Memories

**_Flashback_**

**_Legolas stood in the coronation hall as his father had placed a crown upon his head. "Do you, Legolas accept that as High Prince, you have to put duty before heart?" Legolas nodded and the crown was placed upon his head. He rose and the people cheered. One elleth stood out to him. Her fiery auburn hair flowed around her face as she clapped. A gentle smile was dazzled across her face and her eyes sparkled. He was falling for her. Again... She looked at him and realized that he was looking at her. She stiffened up and walked out of the room, her hair swaying as she walked. When it was over he was the first out of the room. He went into the training room where he knew she would be. _**

**_Her knives flew across the room into the targets as she gracefully leaped from balance beam to balance beam. A smile traced across his face as he watched her, making no sound. It wasn't for a while that he realized she was crying. He saw the side of her face, glisten with a single tear. He watched it fall to the ground and splash. He knew why and it was because of him. He went to step forward and saw her fall to the ground crying. He rushed over to her and silently wrapped his arms around her. "Mellon- why do you weep?" Legolas says gently wiping away a tear. She doesnt push him away. "Because the ellon I love doesn't love me back." He was heart broken. She loved someone else.. "How do you know this.." He tried to say hiding the pain. "He pushed me away... when i was saying hello again.." Another tear fell and resisted the urge to wipe it away. "Maybe if you show him you love him he will love you back.." He said and had no emotion on his face. _**

**_Tauriel looked at his face and into his eyes.. "You think that would work?" She asks hopefully. "Yes i do.." He says sadly. As he turns to leave she pulls him down to his face and captures his lips with hers. Legolas stood frozen for a moment but closes his eyes and kisses her back. She exhales and starts to pull away but Legolas pulls her back in and kisses her again. Tauriel stopped crying and closed her eyes once more. The two stayed like that for a moment but seperated. "Its me..." He whispered and she nods. "Oh Tauriel- I never meant to push you away- I am sorry..." He kisses her again and she closes her eyes. The feeling soared up through his lungs and it did the same to her. Little did the two know that a pair of blue eyes was watching them. _**

**_Thranduil cursed as he saw the two kissing. He needed a plan. Then he remembered that an old friend had a daughter about Legolas's age. He smiled as he wrote a letter to his good friend - Oromis. His daughter Celise was perfect for the prince. _**

Tauriel woke up and saw her wedding dress on the floor. The night came rushing back to her. She looked next to her and saw her shirtless husband asleep next to her. He probably was more than shirtless, but that was as far as she could see. She blushed and pulled back the covers. Tauriel went to the mirror and looked at her body. Last night was not gentle. Bruises were on her waist and down but it didnt hurt. At least she didnt think so... Legolas woke up and looked at her. "Did I do that?" He says ashamed. "I dont remeber... but it didnt hurt..." She smiles and goes to her closet where she pulls on a white tunic and long black pants to cover them. The she slips on her brown boots and green cape. Lastly she braids her hair and smiles. Legolas dresses in a White tunic and green pants. His black boots are on and he slips on his blue cape. He fishtales his hair and slips on his arm cuffs. Together they go to join the others in the dining hall.


	30. Suprises are here

Tauriel sat down and looked at Thranduil. He looked happier than usual. One might have guessed what he did last night. Aragorn sat at the table with us... He must have spent the night with Arwen. After we ate we decided all to go on a hunt. It seemed like a good idea so we saddled our horses and grabbed our weapons. Tauriel and Legolas raced through the forest and shot down a rabbit. Thranduil brought down a fawn. The best part of the hunt was when a white stag, like the one Thranduil was riding was spotted. No body raised a single bow to shot at it for they all knew that the elk were sacred animals of the elves and killing one was a crime. One not so easily forgot. After the Elk passed, they decided to head back. Legolas rolled his eyes and walked his horse back tot he castle. Tauriel carried the rabbit and when they got back she placed it on the table and gently removed the arrow from it.

**_Flash back._**

**_A knock at the castle door startled Legolas. He looked up from his paper work. Tauriel, who was asleep on the couch, in the same room woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Legolas looked at her and smiled. Thranduil went to the door and opened it. "Ah my old friend!" He hugged Lord Oromis and bowed to his daughter, Princess Celise. She smiled back and Thranduil was proud of himself. She was a thing of beauty. Long blonde hair, Hazel eyes and pink lips that were perfect. "Celise, Legolas is through that door, working on paperwork." She smiled and went to open the door. She gasped as she sees the so called 'Paperwork' that Legolas was working on. His arms were wrapped around Tauriel and they were joined at the lips. Legolas hears the gasp and pulls away. "Who are you?" He asks and looks at her suprised. "Princess Celise, and my father and yours have arranged for us to be married. Tauriel felt as if a knife had been plunged into her heart. "What?!" Legolas was furious. "If i am to marry anyone it will be Tauriel.." He stormed out of the room and marched over to his father. "NO." He said firmly. _**

**_"Yes. You are to marry her. End of discussion." He saw Tauriel in the room where Legolas was and her face was hurt. "I see that you have been very busy." He smirked and wiped off a bit of lip gloss that was on Legolas's cheek.  
_**

**_A FEW HOURS LATER..._**

**_There was a ball in honor of Legolas's engagement. The bride to be looked happy but the prince did not. Tauriel walked down the stairs in a dress that was blue. His favorite color. It shimmered when she moved, so the candle light caught her every movement. Her heels were silver and matched the headress she wore upon her head that had a gem that looked like a tear dropping from the middle of the thing. Legolas stared in awe at her. He was heart broken that she couldnt be his. Celise nudged him to stop staring. He ignored her and got up to dance with Tauriel but another ellon slid in his place. She smiled at him and bowed. He smiled back and reached for her hand. THey joined hands and teh music started. _(Imagine the song Game of Thrones theme song) ****_It started off slow and nice. The elves waltzed with their partner. Then when the music speed up a little the steps began to seperate and get faster. Tauriel was spun around by the ellon and she laughed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. Side to side they swayed and it boiled Legolas's blood. Hr took ahold of Celises hand and pulled her to the floor where he danced, keeping his eyes on Tauriel. _**

**_Suddenly the musics volume increase, speaking another language, dothraki, and the elves rhythmically placed claps in between sentences. Stepping the other side of each other. The song ended and they clapped. Legolas grabbed Tauriel and pulled him over to him. She gasped and her face wiped away any emotion she had on it when she saw that it was him. "I will find a way to stop this wedding..." He whispered into her ear. Thranduil watched carefully. The music began and he grabbed her waist pulling her closer. ( She inhaled sharply as the he spun her around. (Imagine Unconditionally by Katy Perry) Her back against his chest they swayed together to the beat and when the song was almost over her spun her and brought her to face him. _**

**_Legolas slipped something into her hand and bowed as the music end. She opened her hand and saw a braclet made of start stones. It meant that he wanted her to be his. She sighed and clasped it onto her wrist. She looked up to talk to the prince but he had fled back up thi his place on the theones next to his father. She saw the princess coming forward. "He is mine!" She snarled. "Stay away!" A small knife in the princesses hand sliced her arm, missing the braket by an inch. A sharp growl came from Tauriel and she wrapped a piece of fabric around her bleeding arm. Celise smirked and walked away._**


	31. The rest of the night

**_Legolas saw Celise cut Tauriel and stiffened. A mad feeling inside of him urged him to step in front of Tauriel and defend her. But he pushed it away so that his father wouldnt harm her later. He looked over at his father to see that he was deep in conversation with Oromis. Probably wedding plans... Legolas sighed and got up to get a drink when Celise slipped onto his arm. "Hello Prince..." She drawled. It seems that he couldn't be rid of her! Tauriel watched as Legolas tried to shake off the stalker. He had no use so she went over to help. "Hello M'Lord... is there anything I can be assistance off?" He looked at her with relief and straightened up. "Yes i need to discus new battle plans..alone!" He said as Celise went to follow them. She grumbled and stomped off to get a drink. "Who is that red haired Elleth that the Prince is now with?" Oromis noticed. Thranduil looked to where Oromis was pointing and growled. "That is the Captain of the Guard. Legolas has taken a liking to her and I disapprove...excuse me.." He stood up and watched the couple slide out the hall doors. _**

**_Legolas led the captain into a small room where the battle plans were held. "Oh! You were serious" She said with a sad look on her face. "Quite the opposite actually..." He pushed her up against a wall and pulled her face to his. Kisses were exchanged and not gentle may I just say... Tauriel moaned as Legolas left a trail of kisses from her jaw line to her shoulder, tracing every line. Her hands grasped his back, pressing her up against her. She could tell he was getting excited but said nothing. "Oh Legolas..." escaped her mouth as she brought is lips up to hers. Before placing them on her lips, she stared into his hypnotic blue eyes. The were filled with love and passion. She kissed him this time, gently and bit his lip playfully. "Is that how it is to be then my fair lady?" He teased her. "I am no lady..." Mumbled words responded. "You are the most fair, kind, wonderful person I know... you are most defiantly MY lady..." He responded before kissing her. The door creaked as someone rattled the door hinges. Tauriel gasped and they jumped over to a map, to make it seem like they werent making out. Thranduil opened the door. "So this is where the orcs attacked last... Ada?" Legolas said innocently._**

**_"What are you doing son?" Thranduil swept around the room suspiciously. "Showing Tauriel the battle plans so that next time we lead an attack on the orcs, she can be ready. Why? Is anything the matter?" He looked back down at the plans to avoid his fathers icy gaze. "Nothing the matter..." And with that he leaves. Before another word is spoken, Legolas sweeps her back into his arms and continues kissing her. Not a minute passes before the door opens again and Legolas swiftly places her back down. His finger flys across the map pointing to Gundabad. An orc stronghold. Thranduil again. Both eyes look up at him. "Just checking..." He muttered. The door closed again and the lovers were enjoying each others taste again. They moaned into each other mouths. Exploring them and making sure that they wouldn't go unkissed. About two hours later, Tauriel zipped he dress back up and adjusted her hair and made her look normal. Legolas did the same. _**

**_Legolas dropped Tauriels hand when the reached the hall and they entered going the separate way. _**

**_Celise went over to the prince and grabbed back onto his arm. _**

**_The night went slow but the sleeping was even slower. For a pair of lovers, dreaded the day to come that would separate them forever. That would end their happiness and bring despair to both. A plan needed to be formed. Oh and one did. In the mind of the Elleth. She smiled when she knew what she was going to do. _**

**_Her eyes closed and she dreamed of him._**

**_His eyes closed and he dreamed about her._**


	32. Dreading this Day

**_His eyes opened. He tried to close them again but it was no sighed and sat up, the blanket fell off his bare chest. He looked over to his side and kissed the pale cheek of the red haired elleth next to him. "Morning Melamin..." His voice wasn't happy. Her eyes flickered open and she turned over to look at the ellon. "Morning Legolas..." Her voice was cheerful. "Why so happy?" The blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders. "Because its your wedding day.." She sat up, her hair covering her chest. "And thats a reason to be happy? That i am marrying somebody i don't love?" Her played with her hair. "Nope... cause i have got an idea... but i am not sharing so don't even try. I know you won't approve of my idea any way." She got up and slipped on a green dress, with black leggings and brown boots. She slipped on her corset and placed her laced up corset over it. (Imagine her outfit from Battle of the Five Armies.) _**

**_Her hair she braided up and left some down. (Imagine the hair from Battle of the five Armies)_**

**_Legolas slipped out of bed and put on his black trousers with his ceremonial robe. It was silver with ornate silver thread embroidering the robe. He slipped it on but before he could button it up Tauriels pale fingers laced it up for him. Her hands pinned the giant brooch and she smiled up at him. Legolas placed a kiss on her lips and she went to grab his crown. When she was getting it he braided his hair into a fish-tale on both sides of his ears and one down the back. _**

**_She returned with his crown. Woven Mithradil. Pure sliver from the stars. Tauriel gently placed it on his head so that it didn't mess up his hair. Before she went to leave his hand caught her pale wrist and slid up the sleeve. The cut was bad. Black and blue. Dried blood and white infection. "The blade was poison. She meant to kill you..." He whispered. Tauriel pulled her wrist away. "I am fine!" She snarled. "At least let me heal it...Please..." She froze and walked back to him where she pulled up her sleeve and whispered a couple words. "Tanka Harwar...Quanta yassen 'kshapsa..." The cut washed away any black, blue or white. The skin stretched over the cut, healing itself. She nodded Thanks and walked out of the room. _**

**_She went into her room for a quick second only to grab her two daggers- which she slipped into her boots so that they would be hidden, her bow, some arrows and a small throwing knife which went in the inside of her bodice. Then she went down to the halls where she started to sit down. Two guards stopped her and pinned her arms to her back, causing her to drop her bow and arrow. They clattered to the ground and she growled. The guards banged her head on the ground so that she would stop struggling. She passed out._**

**_Two hours later she woke up in a cell. She gasped and banged the cell doors. No use so she retrieved the throwing knife and slipped it in the lock. Upstairs the wedding started and the music could be heard from down stairs. She shoved it around and finally it clicked. The door opened and she jumped out, taking her dagger with her. Tauriel slipped past the guards, thankfully she knew these halls better than any one. _**

**_She rushed up stairs as she saw Celise enter the hall. Arwen, Aragorn, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and Haildor slipped behind her and she smiled at them. "Are you ready?" They nod. Just as The ellon that was conducting the wedding said this-" Does any one disapprove of this wedding?", All of them burst into the hall. Tauriel threw the knife and it pinned the crown off of Celise's head and into the wall behind them. Legolas looked happy as soon as he saw her, Celise was enraged, Thranduil looked murderous, Oromis looked amused and the hall all stared at Tauriel. "What is the meaning of this?' The ellon asked. "I disapprove." Tauriel said loudly and the hall gasped. Arwen and Aragorn stepped up. "We disapprove." Galadriel, Celeborn and Haildor did the same. As did Elrond. The ellon looked at Thranduuil who was about murder someone- probably Tauriel- and said this- "M'lord seems you are out voted. " He stepped down and walke out of the hall. Tauriel sighed. She had succeeded. Legolas hopped down and ran to the amazing elleth. He swept her up in her arms and kissed her. RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF. THE. ENTIRE. ROOM. .ELVES. Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that he couldn't blow up now- not in front of the entire kingdom. Legolas seperated from the kiss. "Thank you melamin..." He whispered in her ear and together they walked out, hand in hand._**


	33. Another Authors note

**Hey guys its me... Just want to check in with you guys... Please review my story.. also if you have any ideas of what to do for the next chapter please dont be afraid to post ideas on PM. Private messaging. Any way Thanks for reading/Favoring/following my story. I hope i write well that you enjoy it. Oh i might not be able to write next week because its spring break and I will be spending time with my family and i dont think they have a computer. **

**Thats all...**

**Naamarie**

**Ella**


	34. Old friends become new enemies

Tauriel sat in the great hall with Legolas as his instructor tutored them how to be a good King and Queen. Tauriel was on the brink of falling asleep when the instructer, Morimos his name was, brought down the stick he was using. She opened her eyes imediatly and smiled. Legolas stifled a laugh. She looked over at him and soon as Morimos had his back to them he made a motion and she nodded. Both looked up at Morimos and quietly snuck out of the room, before he could bore them to sleep any more. Morimos turned around and dropped his stick. "Ugh... How am I supposed to explain to the King that I lost his son and his wife?"" He rolls his eyes. "Maybe just like that..." Morimos turns around and winces as he sees the Kings icy glance. "How could you let them escape?" He asked cooly. Morimos cowered beneath his gaze.

Tauriel took ahold of Legolas's hand as they raced down the hall and ditched the lesson. "I think i remember doing this with you when i was like... 300?" He smirked. "Didn't you want to go to the falls?" He plays with her hair, making her blush. "Yes i believe it was... you were working on paper work.." She murmmerd, making sure her lips brushed against his. He pushed her to his lips from behind. She gasped in suprise but closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss. When he pulled away, she smiled and lead him down the hall. "Lets take that trip to the falls the shall we?" Legolas nodded but before either of them got close...Elsanna stopped them. "And where do you think you are going?" She smiled. "I um needed a break from the lessons.." Legolas scowled. "Legolas, my dear boy, you are now 657 years of age...and married you need to stop acting childish. These lessons will prepare you for when Thranduil and I grow old and must sail off of Middle Earth. They are importaned for you to learn so that when you become King of Mirkwood the people will respect you." She nodded back to the great hall. "Go on then..." As they left Thranduil snuck up behind her and placed a flower in her ear. She laughed and turned around to him.

_**Flashback **_

_**Celise kissed her Ada's cheek for the last time. She knew that she must destroy Tauriel for taking away the one thing that would have earned her the throne of Mirkwood. That was, after she had killed that nasty princling. She packed a couple things and left with her hood on. Through the forest of Darkness she traveled into the lands of Gundabad where she saw the orc strong hold. Celise allowed herself to be captured and brought to the leader...Azog The Defiler. She smiled as she saw the huge orc. "What duty is bound to you here?" He snarled at the mischievous elleth. "I come to you to plead help in destroying an enemy of ours that we have in common." She knew she had his interest immediately. "Thranduillion's Kingdom. " She spat as she spoke the words. "Mankoi? (Why?) he asked her in elvish. She was suprised that he could speak it.**_

_**"They ruined my chance of happiness..." She growled and a smile appeared on Azog's scarred face. "Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor!" She said loudly. (We will defeat them in battle) He nodded and cut her bonds. She stood up. "Amin naa lle saesa." (I am yours to command) Azog handed her a goblet. "Become one of us. " She took the goblet and drank it. Her pale skin turned ragged and black. **_

_** She became and Orc. **_

As the lesson finished Legolas groaned. Three full hours of lesson plans and war tactics. Tauriel was asleep so he carried her into their room and gently set her down on the bed. He took the covers and wrapped them around his sleeping wife. Legolas smiled. She was a beauty and every bit of him loved that she was his and no one else could claim her. He closed the doors and walked down to the kitchens to steal a muffin. He slipped into the doors unnoticed and grabbed one from a nearby basket. The cook didnt notice so he took a bite. Once the prince had slipped out he started to go back up to the room when his father stopped him. "So you know that as the high prince of Mirkwood, you must produce an heir so that he will run the kingdom after you. " Thranduil looked at him knowingly. "May I remind you Ada, i did produce an heir.." His eyes were cold, and tears were called as he remembered his son that time was stolen from. "Another one must be created ..." And with that he walked away. His father really did want him to grow up. A child would mean no more running off with Tauriel.

A war horn broke his thoughts. It wasn't elvish, dwarfish or human. Orcs. He gasped and raced to the nearest window. A giant army of orcs was approaching the castle. How dare orcs come this close to the castle? He saw Azog, Bolg and another orc he didnt recognize. Something about the eyes though, very elfish.

Legolas dashed up the stairs to wake up Tauriel. She was already up adn running around the room when he opened the door. "Orcs..." She stammered and grabbed her daggers. She was already ready but he grabbed his armor and bow, daggers, sword, and quiver. Together they headed out to the entrance where Thranduil, Elsanna, Galadriel, Elrond, Finwe and Celeborn were waiting, all in armor. "Ready?" All nodded and opened the door to the orc army. Azog stepped forward with Bolg and the other orc.

"I offer a simple battle. Three of us against three of you." Thranduil said to the orcs.

"Deal but we chose the three out of you." Azog said and Legolas nodded.

"I chose Thranduillion.." Bolg said and smiled evilly. Azog stepped forward. "I chose the male elf." He pointed to Finwe and he stepped forward. The last orc stepped forward. "I chose the filth" She said and pointed to Tauriel. Tauriel growled and stepped forward but Legolas's arm flew out and stopped her. "I will fight you in her place." He said protectivly. "Oh so you two are finally a thing now? Well it took forever!" She laughed. "What are you talking about?"Legolas peered into her eyes. "Oh don't you recognize your old fiance?" She laughed again.

"Its me Legolas- Celise."


	35. A warnews

Legolas stared at Celise. "No way. How?" He looked at her confused. "I don't get how this was possible. " Azog laughed. "I made it happen. She drank a potion and came to us. To get revenge on you, Prince of Mirkwood." He spat on the ground. "Why revenge on me?" Legolas looked back at Tauriel. "Because she stole my place!" Celise growled and lunged forward. Azog held her back. "Shall we duel?" Thranduil nodded and three took their places against three.

Tauriel circled Celise with her daggers held high. Celise had a nasty looking axe with spikes. Celise struck Tauriel- or at least tried to. She dodged it and swung her blades at the Orc. A gash was left on Celise's arm and the she Orc snarled and lunged at Tauriel sending her flying down a hill.

Finwe charged at Azog with his twin blades. Azog had his sword- hand but he also had another sword. The two struck each other's blades and were face to face as the blades sung against the others.

Thranduil snarled at Bolg and raised his long sword. Bolg smiled a nasty smile and raised his spear/axe. (Imagine the one from battle of the five armies) Bolg brought down his axe, an inch away from Thranduil. The two walked around each other, trying to find each others weakness's.

Tauriel jumped up just in time to see the orcs axe smashing down by her face. Tauriel and Celise struck weapons and a ringing sounded out. The orcs covered their ears and so did the elves. If we looked up for a minute too long. Azog plunged his sword into Finwe's stomach. When Azog pulled out his hand sword, Finwe drowned in his own blood.

Tauriel gasped. "Ada! No!" She cried out in pain. Thranduil looked at the fallen elf. Legolas grabbed his father in law and carried him out of the mess. Galadriel ran forward, tears sweeping her eyes. Tauriel looked back in time to see a spiky weapon almost hit her. Celise growled and managed to get ahold of one of Tauriels daggers. She plunged it into the she elf, but not before Tauriel sliced her throat. Celise fell dead. Tauriel stumbled and collapsed on a rock. Legolas pushed past everyone and gently picked up his bleeding wife. He took her to the halls of healing and when he saw she was in good care, he headed back.

Thranduil was left with Bolg. If he defeated him, then the orcs would go, but if Bolg won, the orcs would attack and every one would die. The two circled each other and lunged. It went on for a couple minutes. Each had the upper advantage for a minute. One minute Thranduil had the blade at Bolg's throat and another Bolg almost stabbed Thranduil. Finally Thranduil was quick enough and sliced Bolg's throat.

The orcs head tumbled down to the leader. Azog picked up his sons head and growled. "You have killed my son and wife... It may not be today but I will get revenge." A horn sounded and the orcs left. The levels cheered but Legolas was in no mood to cheer. He raced to the halls where he found her. She was fine, just wrapped with a blood stained bandage around her waist. She looked at him. "Why does Melamin cry?" She said weakly. "Because I may be losing my beautiful queen. " she blushed. "I am no queen. I am just a silvan elf...I do not think a high Prince of Mirkwood would have intrest in a silvan elf." She smirked. She liked it when he played these games. "Ah maybe but this particular elf has taken my intrest." He told ahold of her hand and kissed it. "She is my wife and I intemd to protect her and love her and possibly bear her the gift of a child"

Tauriel sighed. Oh a child. The thought of that- Gwindor- it was too much to bear. She could not tell him that she had been pregnant again. All because of Celise she lost it. She tried tried to pull on a smile and legolasleaned in and sealed it with a kiss. A nurse came in and handed Tauriel a glass of water. She drank it greedily. "Diôlle!" She said thankfully. The nursed bowed and left.

Thranduil came in and nodded for Legolas to come out. "Legolas I need to tell you something- I believe it is time for you to be crowned King as Mirkwood. As you know I cannot stay on Middle Earth forever and I intended to leave with Elsanna on the next boat- which comes in 200 years. I believe you will make a great King. If that is ok with you I will set up a coronation ceromony and you Will be crowned King. Do you accept this offer?" Legolas stared at his father astounded. He couldn't believ that his father was giving up his crown for a women. He smiled as he was touched. "Yes Ada. I do accept." He wrapped his father in his arms and hugged him. Then he raced back into the halls of healing to tell his wife.

"Tauriel guess what?!" His eyes gleamed with excitement. She looked at him. "My father has given the crown to me and I am to be crowned king of Mirkwood. That means that you are to be queen of Mirkwood and rule alongside me. " Tauriel gasped. She didn't know what to say. "Queen?" She said measly. "Are you sure that I am suited for this huge job?" She bit her lip and was worried. "I knew that you would be perfect for it the day i marrieds you.." He leaned in and kissed her.


	36. Old enemies

"Don't worry ok?" He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Did he say why he was giving up the throne to you?" Tauriel asked. Legolas started to speak but then thought about it for a moment. "Yes he did. He is leaving us in 200 years with Elsanna. " Legolas sighed. "Im going to recruit some new guards for the guard." He walked off leaving Tauriel to her thoughts. _Me as Queen of Mirkwood...Wow.. _

Rienen reached Mirkwood and smirked not so well. He had come back for his revenge upon a a certain red haired elf. He saw the Prince and walked over to him. "M'Lord i wish to join your guard." Rienen smiled and hoped the Prince didn't recognize him. Legolas smiled. "You look familiar but new men are always need."

Legolas trained new men all day but when he was done he came in and pulled Tauriel outside to meet them. Tauriel laughed as she was pulled along but her laughter was cut short when see saw Rienen. "Rienen...what are you doing here?" She said icily. He laughed. 'Here to serve you..._M'Lady..."_ He looked up from his bow and smirked as he saw the frightened look on her face. "Tauriel...who is this...?" Legolas looked back and forth between the two of them. "Don't you remember? He was the old captain of the guards and he beat me.." Her voice was emotionless.

**_Flash back.._**

**_Tauriel was 300. She had just joined the guard and the Captain at the time was a ellon named Rienen. He mistreated Tauriel based on her status. He didnt like having a lowly silvan she elf in the royal guard. _**

**_Tauriel_**

**_I walked out into the training yard and waited patiently for him to come. Rienen handed us all daggers but mine came with a nasty look. I frowned upon the look but didn't say anything. We were placed in pairs of two. I was with the captain himself. He was not going easy on me, if anything he was trying to hurt me. He struck at me with a dagger and i gasp. When i went to strike he slapped my face hard and punched me in the stomach fell into the mud. He spits at me and i grimace as it lands on my cheek. "Right where you belong she dog." I bit my lip to try not to cry. _**

**_Legolas_**

**_I see Tauriel in the mud so i race to her and offer her my arm, she takes it. "Hir nin Legolas..." She says softly. "What happened here?" I ask her but she shakes her head and responds with nothing. "Please... I know when some one is lying to me... i can help you..." But again she shakes her head and walks oof, eiping blood from her cheek meanwhile. _**

**_Another week passed and alot happened -_**

**_Tauriel_**

**_Whenever i thought i did something right Rienen would hit, slap, punch or kick me. By the end of the week i had cuts and bruises all over my pale body. Every night i would go up in my room and cry. Every day he would come up with a new nickname for me and say hurtful things. "Amen Fuya Ten Lle!" (you disgust me) And i took it all... One day he hit an old cut.."Tanya Awar!" (that hurt)He growl and pushed me into another mud puddle. He kicked my stomach and sat up. My face caked in dried mud and my lip bleeding. I finally allow a tear to fall but another follows it. Legolas walks over. "Please tell me what this is and i can stop it..." I looked up at him and sighed. 'Rienen is beating me up because i am silven, it doesn't matter though.." Another tear follows as the Prince helps me up. "I will deal with this... go to the halls of healing.." He smiles at me and i nod. _**

**_Legolas_**

**_I walked over to the captain who was now talking with a few elleths. "Rienen you are banished for mistreating a ward of the king. Pack up and go now." I turn to the side and walk away. He looks flabbergasted. I smirk and head to see Tauriel. She is washing her face free of the mud. I go to her and tap her shoulder. "Tauriel you have been promoted to captain of the Guard now. " I walk away and leave her to her thoughts. _**

**_End of flashback_**

"Yes i do remember take him away.' The prince ordered and two guards take him away. "Anything to keep you safe melamin.." He whispered and kissed her.


	37. The Fellowship of the Ring

All the elves stared as the band of four hobbits came through Rivendale. "Aragorn!" Arwen smiled and hugged her lover. He hugged her back and kissed her. Gandalf came forward to elrond. "Meet Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merodioc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." He motioned for them to come forward. "I'm Merry and he goes by Pippin" The two yelped. Elrond smiled. "Welcome to Rivendale. What has brought you here?" H asked and Frodo opened his hand. Elrond gasped as he saw that cursed ring. "Where did you get that?!" He exclaimed. "Bilbo left it in my name and now dark riders are after us so we must destroy it." He sighed and tucked it into his pocket. "send word to Legolas and A dwarf." He whispered to Arwen and she hastily ran off, aragorn trailing behind her. "You are welcome to stay here. Please enjoy Rivendale." Elrond nodded and walked off.

The council of Elrond sat down. Six elves including Legolas, Four dwarves, Including gloins son Gimbli, Gandalf, the hobbit Frodo, Elrond himself and a couple of Elronds closest friends. "My friends we come here to destroy a ring." He motions for Frodo to place it on the table. A man stood in the corner. Borimir of Gondor. Frodo placed the ring on a table in the center and Borimir came closer. He came to take it but Gandalf stopped him. "Well then what are we waiting for if it needs to be destroyed?" He raises his axe and brings it down upon the ring. The axe smashed and gimbli looks shocks. "This ring was made in the fires of Mt Doom and can only be destroyed by those same fires." He looked around. "So who will go on the journey and do this mighty task?" He looked around again. "I will." Frodo stepped forward. "Its my burden to bear so I will do it. "Sam who was listening in the bushes popped out. "I will go with you. I made a promise that i intend to keep." He looked up at gandalf. Gandalf smiled down at him. Aragorn stepped forward. "You have my sword." Frodo smiled at his new made friend. "And my bow." Legolas stepped forward. Gimbli stepped forward. "You have my axe. If a elf will go then i will go." He looked over at Legolas in time to catch his eye roll. Borimir stepped forward. "I will go to.." Pippin and Merry popped out from behind the doors and scrambled to Frodo. "We are going too!" Pippin said. "Smart people are needed on this journey." He smiled. "Well that rules out you." Merry laughs and Pippin looks at him. "So where are we going?" And Merry smacked his head. Elrond smiles and looks at them. "Nine all together. You shall be the Fellowship of The Ring." He smiles and All look around at the men and hobbits joining them on this long journey. The elf avoided the dwarfs look.

"Now sleep. For you will need it... Tomorrow you start the travailing."

Arwen meet Aragorn outside the castle and in the forest. "Do you remember when i first meet you?" She whispered. He nodded. "I thought i was in a dream when i saw you." He leaned in and kissed the pale elf. She smiled as she pulled away. "Be safe melamin...Take this..." She pressed something into his hand. He opened it and looked. "Your Elensar...but you will die without this..." He insisted on giving it back..."Keep it. When you come back you will save me with it." She kissed him again and they walked off together.


	38. Separation

In the morning The Fellowship set off and headed to Galadriels kingdom for food and tools to use on the journey. There they slept for the night and Galadriel set out the Mirror. Frodo walked closer to the lady of the light carefully watching what she was doing.

"Do you wish to look Frodo?" She asked the small hobbit. He nodded and she poured water gracefully into the mirror. Frodo stepped up and looked in. Most filled the bowl. When it faded he saw darkness overcoming the Shire. Burning huts and hobbits in chains. One looked up. It was Sam! Suddenly everything changed and the eye appeared. He felt himself being drawn closer. The ring slipped from under his shirt, pulling him closer. But at the last moment he pull away and fell to the ground gasping. The lady Galadriel looked at him. "What was that?! The Shire taken over..." He looked scared. "That is what may pass if you do not succeed. It has not happened yet..". She looked at him. "The duty of the ring bearer is a hard one. " he sighed. "You are wise and fearless and fair, Lady Galadriel... I will give you the one ring of you ask for it.." Frodo said and stood up. Galadriel laughed. "Wise I may be yet I have met Match in courtesy. I do to desire the power of the ring. " she comes closer and darkness fill as her.

"And now it comes at last! You will give me the ring freely. In place of a dark lord you shall have a queen! And I shall not be dark but beautiful and terrible as the dark! All shall love me and despair!" She fell back and turned white again. "I have passed. I shall stay Lady Galadriel of the west..."

In the morning they packed up three boats. Gifts from the elves. Legolas picked up a leaf wrapped package. When he opened it he smiled. "Lembras bread!" He tools. Small bite. "One bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He wrapped it up again. "How many did you have?" Merry asked pippin. "Four..." Pippin belched and Merry chuckled. Together they set off. Legolas and Gimbli in one boat, Frodo, Sam and Aragorn in another and Boromir, Pippin and Merry in the last.

Before they left they all got gifts from the lady of light. "A bow worthy if the skill you have.." She handed the bow to Legolas. He admired it. "Two daggers of Nimeah. They have seen battle before. " She handed them to Pippin and Merry. "Elven rope" She handed it to Sam. "All others have those fancy daggers" He said and she smiled. "I have no gift for you more than what you already bear..." Her hands touched Arwens pendant. He smiled. Boromir didn't get anything but when she came across Gimbli he blushed. "What would a dwarf ask of me?" She said softly. "Nothing...except to look upon the lady of light one more time..." He blushed and turned around. "Actually there is something..."

"What did you ask of her?" Legolas asked. "A hair from her golden head. She gave me three. I shall not compare beauty unless it is her. " he blushed again and Legolas chuckled.

Galadriel whispered a saying as she waved them off on their journey.

"Three rings for Elven Kings under the sky,

Seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for mortal men doomed to die,

One for the Dark lord on his dark throne,

One ring to rule them all,

One ring to find them all,

One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,

In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie. "

She finished it. "I wish you the best of luck Frodo Baggins" She said sadly. For she knew this journey would not be easy for a small undermined hobbit.

The Fellowship travelled down a river for hours when Legolas suddenly stopped. He looked around suspiciously. "Legolas. What do your elf ears hear?" Aragorn asked. "Orcs. We are being chased!" The three boats started to fly across the river at an amazing speed. They soon reached an island which Aragorn recognized. "The isle of the forgotten kings" he whispered. Boromir laughed. "So you belong here then!" Legolas threw him a look. They docked to shore and set up camp. "I need to eat!" Pippin squealed and pulled out a thing of bread. Sam sat down i the corner of an old building but no one noticed that Frodo had wandered off. Boromir had and followed him. "That ring has power..." He said when he found Frodo. Frodo backed away as Aragorn came in. "Boromir go back.." And he did. Aragorn came closer "do not worry my friend. We will destroy that ring. "

A horn sounded. The horn of Boromir. "Orcs!" Aragorn jumped up and drew his sword. Frodo drew out bilbo old blade sting. Orcs came charging and Aragorn struck them. Legolas soon joined and shot them down as they came. Pippin and Merry stabbed them and stuck along with Boromir. Aragorn wandered farther and Frodo joined Samwise behinds tree. Pippin saw Sam and Frodo sneak off so he and Merry distracted the orcs. "Hey! Over here!" And they ran with the orcs at their tail. Thy bumped into Boromir who was fighting and blowing his horn. Together all three stabbed and slashed. But an Orc archer took aim and hit Boromir. Pippin gasped and watched. He got up and struck more orcs. The archer loaded another arrow, aimed and fired. He had two arrows lodged in his chest now. Boromir fell to the ground and the archer though he had died. But sure enough Boromir got up and kept fighting. Merry had tears in his eyes as he saw this brave man determined to take down as many as possible. A third arrow was loaded, aimed and shot. Two more orcs fell along with the archer. Aragorn slashed his throat and raced over to his friend. "You were brave my friend." Aragorn comforted his dying friend. "Tell Frodo I am sorry..." And with that he died.

Aragorn snarled ant attacked almost all the orcs killing them. Legolas went around collecting his arrows from the dead bodies. No sign of Pippin and Merry. The orcs had taken them. Aragorn cursed they had lost all the hobbits. Little did they know that Frodo and Sam had stolen a boat and carried on with their portion of the journey. Gimli , Legolas and Aragorn put Boromir in a boat and set it off. A kings burial. Then they set off them selves back down the river.


	39. Treebeard, Gandalf and Eomer

Please review my story!

As soon as the elf had docked the boat the three traveled through forests and across plains. "Where shall we go? Straight onto isengard? North to Fanghorn? Or keep going west to go to Entwash?" Legolas said. "Keep on the path straight..." Aragorn said and they followed the path. They walked for hours.

Pippin saw his brother fading and yelled to the orcs. "He needs water!" The bundle of orcs stopped as One came forward and forced the hobbit to drink some foul black liquid. Merry choked and spit it out. "I am fine Pippin. It was an act." Pippin looked at his brother. "An act? Well you fooled me!" He laughed. "That's cause your easy to fool!" Merry started to pull at a pun on his cloak with his teeth. It came down and fell into the mud. He was leaving a trail.

Legolas saw something stuck in the mid. A leaf pin that had been on one of the hobbits cloaks. "We are on the right trail!" He held up the pin. "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Aragorn took it and smiles. "Soon my dear friends"

The orcs stopped when It was dark setting the hobbits down on the ground- binding their hands. A thin orc came by them and licked his lips. "Why can't we eat them? Take a leg or two? They don't need them!" He reached forward but got stabbed by the leader. "They aren't to be touched." He snarled. Suddenly a army or horses and their riders burst through. Riders of Rohan. Pippin and Merry started to crawl away and cutthroat bonds on a knife that had been abandon. Together they fab into the dark forest. The riders of Rohan slaughtered anything in their path.

The threesome slowly made their way across a field of grass. Gimli stood up when he heard hooves. "Horses!" The three formed a circle and held their weapons. Twenty horses surrounded them and pointed weapons at them. "Who are you?" The man said. "Legolas son of Thranduil. Gimli son of Gloin and strider. " Aragorn said. "Who may you be?" The man removed his helmet. "Your the prince of Rohan!" Aragorn said. "Was... I was banished for trying to tell the king what to do. A couple of my loyal friends came.. I am Eomer. " he motioned for his men to lower his spears. "We are tracking a party of orcs" Legolas said. "Then track no further. We slaughtered them last night. None alive. " Aragorn looked up. "Did you find any hobbits? Small things. They could have gotten past you!" Eomer sook his head. "I didn't see any but the bodies of the dead are piled there. " He and his men left.

Pippin and Merry wandered through the forest and climbed into s tree to rest. "What a pity. This forest looks so different in the sun!" Merry exclaimed as sun burst through the trees. "Yes it it pretty" a voice called out. Pippin and Merry looked at eachother and looked down. The tree had talked! "I'm Treebeard. " it said again. "A tree herder!" Merry said. Together all three traveled through the forests.

Legolas and Gimli snuffed through the pile of dead orcs trying to find the hobbits. "Look here... Two hobbit lay.." Aragorn said pointing to a spot. "And they crawled here..." He jumped over a couple of bodies and raced over to an area. "There bonds were cut..." He fingered the rope and looked up. "The dark forest..." Legolas said and together the three slowly made their way.

Pippin and Merry and Treebeard stopped for a moment to take a drink. A small water fall was nearby so Pippin drank first. "Your taller than me...when have you ever been taller than me?!" Merry exclaimed. Pippin looked at the water and smiled innocently. "I have always been taller than you.." He smiled at his brother. "No. I have always been the taller one..." Merry looked at the cup in Pippins hand. "You only about 3'6 when i am pushing 3'7...3'8! 3'9!" He said as he grew. Merry grabbed the cup out of his hand and gulped down some of the water. He started to grow. The two hobbits jumped at eachother and slurped down as much water as they could Untill Treebeard came and pulled them away. "Silly hobbits" he placed them back in his branches where they looked at eachother and didn't speak. Night soon fell and they fell asleep like that.

Legolas and Gimli lit a fire as Aragorn looked out into the distance. "We will find them. Do not worry. The forest is vast yes. But they couldn't have gotten far. They are little hobbits walking possibly running. " Legolas placed his hand on his shoulder.

Morning came and Treebeard woke up the hobbits when a white figure crossed their path.

Legolas heard a sound and turned. His fingers quickly nicked an arrow and Aragorn drew his sword as Gimli raised his axe. The white figure stepped through the trees and all strikes. But all wee grown back. "Show your self!" Aragorn yelled. The light dimmed and it was gandalf. "Gandalf the grey!" Aragorn stood amazed. "Yes. That is what I was called. Well now I am Gandalf the White!"


	40. Remembering her

Gandalf led the threesome to a field outside of the dark forest and whistled. As soon as he finished a pure white stallion galloped across the field to Gandalf. "This is Shadowfax. He is the chief of horses. Not even Theodin of Rohan has ever looked better. He had come to me. A white horse for a white rider. And look two other horses" he pointed as a black horse came to Legolas and a brown one came to Aragorn. "This is Hasufel and Arod." Legolas and Gimli got on Hasufel and Aragorn got on Arod. Together they ran off into the distance.

Pippin woke up with Merry next to him. Treebeard was talking with other tree herders. "What's he saying? Have you reached a decision about going to stop saramen?" Pippin demanded. Treebeard turned to look at them. "We just finished saying hello..." He grumbled and turn back to the others. Pippin rolled his eyes. "It's been all night and all you have managed to do is say hello?!" He kicked a rock which turned out to be a rabbit. Merry laughed and pippin shoot him a look.

Frodo and Sam were sleeping peacefully when a small creature- hobbit sized- crawled above them. "They stole our precious so we will get it back!" It jumped as soon as Frodo and Sam stood up. They caught the creature and as Frodo struggled to hold it still, Sam grabbed his rope and tied it around its neck. "Smeagul never wanted to hurt thems!" He rasped. "Your smeagul?" Frodo edged closer. The ruined hobbit nodded. "Can you take us to Mordor?" Frodo asked and again the thing nodded. "I trust you now..." Smeagul started to walk and hobble around rocks. The thing pulled at the rope around its neck. "It burns! It's choking Smeagul!" He howled and Frodo undid it so that the creature would lead them. Smeagul raced off ahead and disappeared. "See what did I tell you?" Sam said. They waited a moment and heard the raspy voice again. "Here! Here it is!" The creature came back and Frodo shot Sam a look. They followed the poor thing through some rocky caves.

The horses soon reached the gates of Rohan. The gates opened and they rode in. But they were stopped at the door. "Please give up all your weapons..." A guards said so the elf, dwarf and man reluctantly gave up their weapons. Gandalf went to go inside but was also stopped. "Your staff too..." The guard said. "You would part an old man from his walking stick? Oh that is cruel" he said sadly and the guard changed his mind and opened the doors. They walked in.

"Hail Theoden son of Thengal!" Gandalf said. A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Grima son of Galmod. What have you done to Theoden?" Gandalf said and Grima laughed. "Not my doing..." Gandalf turned to Theoden and pushed the evil out of him. A young woman races forward but Aragorn held her back. She struggled but he didn't release her. She looked at him and he at her. Theoden gasped and started to grow young again. "I feel not strong..." He murmured. Gandalf took a sword from the corner. "Perhaps if your fingers held your sword again they would remember their strength. " Theoden grasped his sword and pulled it out. He gave a great cry as he chanted the tongue of Rohan to come to arms. "Arise now, arose Riders of Theoden! Dire deeds awake dark is it eastward. Let horses be bridled, horns be sounded! Forth Eorlingas!" He cried out. "It is good to see you back to your normal self..." The banished prince said. "Take back your sword Eomer..." He handed the prince his sword and welcomed him back. The threes weapons were given back and Legolas smiles as he ran his fingers over his bow. Aragorn finally released the women. "Eowyen I am fine. " he smiled at her. She sighed in relief.

That night there was a feast. A cup of wine was passed around from the kin. Everyone took a small sip from it. Eowyen brought it to Aragorn and her hand touches his. She trembled at the touché and he drank from the cup. Aragorn smiled at her as he handed it back and walked away. "I am happy for you...he is a good choice" Theoden said behind her and she blushed. Over in the corner Legolas and Gimli were having a drinking game. "So it's a drinking game?" The young elf asked. "I knew the Princling wouldn't be able to handle a challenge! Last one standing wins!" Gimli laughed. As two cups of beer were placed in front of them. They both took a cup and slurped it down. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. "I feel something in my fingers. A tingling. I think it's starting to affect me..." The prince said nervously. "I knew you wouldn't be able to hold it all down! It is the dwarfs that swim in the beer!" Gimli mumble- clearly drunk. Another glass was placed in front of them. Gimli got half way through his before passing out. Legolas finished his. "It is over... I win..." He said calmly.

The next day Merry and Pippin arrived in Isengard to meet Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas. "We meet again my friends!" Aragorn said. They sat down for lunch and pippin pulled out a barrel he had found. "It's Longbottom leaf!" Merry pulled out his pipe. Pippin did the same and the two started to empty the barrel.

Legolas walked off for a couple of minutes to have Aragorn follow him. "Who is she that you miss?" He asked. "My wife...Tauriel. I have not seen her in 5 years...that's when this whole thing began. I miss her awfully..." He sighs and looks at the gold ring on his finger. "I too miss a love...Arwen. All that I have to remember her is her pendant." He pulled it out. "But that's her Elensar... She can't live very long without it..." Legolas stammered. "50 years and then she will die if she doesn't leave her..." He sighs. "That is why I need to reach her after this quest. "


	41. Th end

Smegul led Sam and Frod to the black gates of Angmar. As frodo started to climb over the rocked in which they ere hidden behind, Smegul pulled him back. "Master no! Too dangerous...smegul knows another way around..." Frodo and Sam follow the misrevle creature and leave... Heading up the rocks.

**A few years later**

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called. "Here Sam..." Frodo responded, looking at the ring.

"What are you waiting for? Throw it in!" He cried and Frodo looked down into the Fire pitts of Mt. Doom. Something stirred in him and he started to pet the ring.

"My precious..." He murmered. He turned to look at Sam- the ring hovering over his pointer finger. "The ring is mine..." And with that he slipped it on.

"No!" Sam gasped. All that they had come for was gone. Smegul snuck up behind him and saw Frodo's footprints and pounced on the invisible hobbit. Smegul bit off Frodo's finger that had the ring on it and both fell into the fire of Mt. doom. The ring slowly landed in the lava and the elvish word shone once more before being lost in the red forever.

Aragorn had had been crowned king of go for and began a slow song.

"Et earello endorenna utulien,

sinome maruvan ar hildinyar,

teen anbar-metta..."

when he finished the song he looked up and saw the petal of the white tree of hinder falling down above them, and a hum started up. The elves.

Legolas came forward- adorned in silver robes and a crown. He patted Aragorn and sent a pointed look to his left. Aragorn looked and next to Elromd was a flag of gender. The flag slowly moved and a pale cd framed by long black locks showed. Somebody took the flag and Arwen stepped out. She ran to Aragorn and hugged him but he kissed her hard. Legolas smiled and left. He too had a love to visit.

Tauriel was tending to a small guard that was her personal guard. Legolas snuck up behind her adn placed his hands over her eyes. She stiffened as he kissed her neck softly. A softer moan escaped her lips as she turned around and kissed her husband.

"I missed you..." Tears fall down her face as she whispered to her love. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I missed you too Melamin." Together they walked inside to greet Thranduil.

"Ada! I missed you!" He hugged his father and Thranduil hugged him back.

"How was it?" He asked. Legolas smiled.

"Tired but we succeeded. This ring is gone for good." He turned to Tauriel and smiled and her hand found his.

"Let's have a good night of sleep. Then we shall talk about it later in the week..." Legolas headed upstairs and opened the door.

"Oh Legolas! There is something you need to know...while you were gone ... Well I didn't get the chance to tell you before you left... But I was with child..." Tauriel took his hand and smiled as he was flabbergasted.

"A child?" He stuttered. She nodded and opened a door across the way. Two girl rushed forward. One had Blondish brown hair and another had red. The red haired had blue eyes and th blonde had hazel.

"The red haired is Artanis and the eldest is Ariness. " she smiled a he sunk down to hug his girls.

"Ada!" They sqeueled and hugged the elf. Tears poured down his face as the joy seeped into his heart.

**_In the end Ariness ended up Marrying Arwen ad Aragorns son- Findor. Artanis married a dwarf named Bloin...cousin to Kili...and another child was born to Legolas and Tauriel but this time a boy.. In honor of Thranduil after he and Elsanna pasted into another realm- they named the boy Thranduil. He grew up to be a great King and every body loved him. And that my dear friends is the end of our wonderful tale. _**

**_Please review and I might make a sequel based on their grandchildren. Thank you so much and please suggest my story to others. _**


End file.
